


Dawn of Hope

by StormScavenger



Series: Shades of Light [2]
Category: Finn - Fandom, Finn and Rey, Finn/Rey - Fandom, Rey - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScavenger/pseuds/StormScavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months ago, Finn was reconditioned.<br/>One month ago, Finn began to remember things.<br/>Now, he remembers almost all of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Painful Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelSpacePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSpacePrincess/gifts), [anthonytheboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonytheboy/gifts), [fictionfrek101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfrek101/gifts).



The First Order is on the brink of defeat. Following the destruction of Starkiller Base one year ago, there have been multiple uprisings and skirmishes against the First Order. Each battle has since resulted in the accelerated growth of the Resistance. Since then, the First Order has suffered multiple losses, including the bombing of their last stronghold, and the eradication of the Knights of Ren..  
The First Order's largest and most powerful star destroyer, the Finalizer, now houses the remainder of the First Order, and Supreme Leader Snoke.  
Snoke, now weakened and dying from the fading power of the Dark Side, has devised the ultimate plan. A plan, that if executed perfectly, will secure the victory of the First Order, as well as the Dark Side....

\--

 _"What should we name her?"_  
_"..Hope" ___

Finn gazed out the window of the _Finalizer_ as the tormenting memories replayed in his head over and over. All he could feel was frustration and sadness. He knew what choice he made. He knew what he had to do to ensure their safety.  
But he wanted to be with her..with the baby. He could feel it, the regret building inside of him..he knew this wasn't what he had hoped for them, for any of them.  
He was so close to finally having a real family..and they took him away from them..Would she even remember him?

\--2 Months Ago

 _"Enough, traitor! You will surrender yourself, or watch them die..._ "  
The horrible flashback of that day brought an even greater sense of despair upon the former Jedi. 

_"Finn..don't do this..don't let them separate us again.."_  
Rey's cries echoed in his mind.  


_"Rey, look at me..it's gonna be okay...no matter what happens..take care of our baby..please"_  


He remembered how Rey tried to break free of the many stormtroopers holding them captive, but Kylo Ren used the force to put her to sleep. Kylo Ren had him carry Rey back into the Falcon, but only with stormtroopers holding him and Chewie at gunpoint the entire time. 

He gently layed Rey's sleeping body onto a soft cushion in the Falcon.. "Goodbye Rey..." he said as he gently ran his hand down her cheek. He took off his leather jacket and placed it on top of Rey to keep her warm. 

He and Chewie shared a brief glance as he was escorted off of the ship. Chewie let out a sad groan.

Funny, last time Rey was being carried away unconscious onto a ship, he ran after her. But this time, all he could do was watch as Chewie was forced to pilot the Millennium Falcon away without him...

\--

_Present Time_

He could feel his gut wrench, and his heart ache at the memory of that horrible day..  
The day he was reconditioned..

Suddenly the door to his room opened behind him. It was Kylo Ren.  
"Trooper, what are you doing?" He asked with a skeptical tone. 

Finn knew he had to suppress his emotions or else Kylo Ren would sense his feelings, and therefore, his weakness.  
"Going over some strategies, Lord Ren." 

"Excellent" Kylo Ren sounded very pleased to hear this, "Supreme Leader wishes to see us both immediately"  
"Yes, sir."

\--

Meanwhile, on D'Qar..

Back at the Resistance Base, Rey stood outside, staring up at the sky. After the baby had been born, she had to renovate what used to be her and Finn's shared living space to fit the new addition to the family. She feared for the future of her family. She feared for her husband especially, having been reconditioned. She often wondered if he remembered her at all... 

"What if he turned against his family?" "Against her?" "Against the baby?" The thoughts often entered her mind.  
Rey could feel herself becoming anxious, but she remembered her father Luke's training. She was a Jedi, and as a Jedi she still had her duties. Her duty was to protect those she cared about. Right now she had to focus on taking care of her daughter, and making sure that nothing happens to her.

Rey's thoughts continued to wander until she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
"Rey."  
It was General Leia, holding her niece's baby daughter.  
"I think she wants to be with you" She said.

Rey soon remembered her priority for that day, keeping an eye on her daughter.  
"Right, thank you, General" She said, trying to sound happy. 

She held her baby in her arms. In that moment, she looked into the baby's hazel eyes, and suddenly she felt calmer. She felt the fear slowly dissipate from her body. She actually felt peaceful for a moment. 

The baby had been born only a month ago, and Rey had only been on one mission by herself since then, which was already risky enough. General Leia had to keep an eye on her while Rey was gone. 

She knew that the baby was powerful, what with she and Finn both being Force-sensitive of course. But this also meant that the First Order would most likely come after her. She made sure to do everything in her power to keep her safe from harm.  


Her last mission was a simple one, find a smuggler back on Jakku, and bring him to the Resistance for questioning. Even so, the mission felt so..different without Finn. Back when she was just a scavenger on Jakku, she knew how to take care of herself. She didn't need anyone else there for herself. But afterwards..she was so used to Finn being by her side..but now things were different.

Rey was once again deep in thought when the General broke the silence and said  
"Don't worry, he'll come back. He always does." ,trying to comfort her as the two shared a quick embrace.

Rey wasn't sure if those words were bringing a sense of comfort or fear..

After sometime, she heard another voice as she held her baby.  
"Hey there Rey!" It was Poe Dameron, Finn's best (or former) friend, sounding chipper as usual. "Master Luke wa-," he suddenly stopped in awe. "Is that the new baby?" He asked sounding amazed. He had missed the birth due to being out running a few missions with his squadron for so long. He had just recently gotten back.  


"Yes." She answered  


"Nice, nice. Girl or boy?" he asked  


"..She's a girl." she replied, her tone unwelcoming.  


"Wow..She looks just like you guys.." His tone changed. He sounded depressed, remembering his friend who helped him escape from the First Order.  


Rey's lip began to quiver, the harsh memories beginning enter her mind.  
"I know.." she said, sniffing once and holding back a tear "She reminds me of him...I miss him" a tear streams down her cheek.  


"Hey, hey, cheer up." he smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood. "I know you miss him. But don't worry. He hasn't forgotten about you. No way. He'll come back. I know he will." Poe said as he patted her on the shoulder.  


She sniffed again, wiping the tears from her face and trying to compose herself. "I know he will.." She said sniffing once more and clearing her throat. "What were you gonna tell me again?" she asked, wanting to change the subject  


"Oh yeah" he started "Master Luke wanted to see you. He said it's time for another training session."  


"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." she said, handing him the baby. "Take her back to my room for me?"  


"You got it" Poe said

 

After Poe walked away, Rey looked back up at the sky for a moment, still thinking about her husband...

 _"..and what if it's a girl? What should we name her?"_  
_"..Hope"_

The echoing words broke her heart..


	2. Snoke's Throne Room

Kylo Ren and FN-2187 arrived to Snoke's new throne room on the Finalizer. 

"FN-2187..for the past months I have overseen and observed your training in the Dark Side of the Force. I must say I am most pleased with your results."

"Thank you, Supreme Leader." replied FN-2187. _"...what the hell's happening..."_ he thought to himself silently

"Now, it's time to put your power to the test.." Snoke said. "..I sense the child of Rey Skywalker has been born.."  


"..born of the Skywalkers.." Snoke continued. "It is strong, but now it is young, and vulnerable. If the child were to embrace the Dark Side as a young child..it would be our most powerful weapon against the Resistance. We would be unstoppable...the First Order...would be unstoppable.."  


The child was the First Order's only chance of victory at this point..and Snoke's only chance of survival.. Supreme Leader looked at Finn and Kylo Ren for a moment before speaking again.

"FN-2187..." he spoke "Tomorrow you will infiltrate the Resistance Base on D'Qar, find the child, and bring it to me unharmed so that I may train it"  


"Yes, Supreme Leader." he replied.  


"And...kill anyone who gets it your way, including the mother of the child." Finn's heart almost stopped at hearing those words. "We must not allow the child to be influenced by the light."  


"..Understood."

"Excellent" replied Snoke, "Kylo Ren, prepare FN-2187 for his assignment."  
"Yes, Supreme Leader" after this, Snoke dismissed them both and they exited the throne room.

On his way back to his cabin on the _Finalizer_ , Finn was given a his very own red lightsaber by Kylo Ren.  
"Thank you." said Finn

"You've done well." said Kylo Ren. "Now, go to your cabin. Rest. Prepare for tomorrow. Remember who you are doing this for...For the glory of Snoke, and the First Order."

"Yes, sir." He did his best not to show any emotion in front of them. Otherwise they would know that the reconditioning had failed and he was onto them.

Finn walked into his cabin, almost unable to comprehend what was happening to him. He was actually about kidnap his own child, and doom it to the Dark Side...and kill Rey if he had to. All this time, he remembered the only reason he'd agreed to reconditioning was so that Rey and the baby could escape..could survive....but now the Order was about to make him harm them both.  


He knew now what was at stake..if he did this..if he went through with his mission..he would throw away his family completely..the First Order already had taken him away from his first family...but now he had Rey and his child...the Resistance...they were all he had left and he was forced to abandon them to ensure their survival.

He looked in the mirror..he realized how different he'd become over the past two months..how much he had changed..he looked so..different. He had been given a new uniform. It was a grey stormtrooper uniform with three distinct decorative red lines that streaked diagonally on the helmet.   
It wasn't his fault. The reconditioning had a very negative affect on him.  


  


"Crap!..crap..This is bad..this is really bad.." he thought to himself.

He couldn't hurt his family like that. He couldn't hurt Rey like that. That wasn't who he was, and that wasn't who he was going to be. He was a Jedi and that was final, but Kylo and Snoke couldn't find out about this. He had to make sure not to expose himself. Who knows what would happen if they knew the reconditioning failed... 

After calming himself, he took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.


	3. Greatest Fear

Rey and Luke were both sitting outside in the grass across from each other. He had been teaching her how to control her breathing, and also, how to control her visions.  
"Have you been practicing your breathing?" Luke asked warmly  
"Yes. Once a day, just like you instructed."  
"Excellent, we can begin whenever you're ready, and remember, stay calm."

Rey took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let her mind flow.  
"Just remember, stay calm." The soft words echoed.  


\--

She felt her mind bring her to the dorms of the Resistance Base. As she wandered the endless hallways, she felt something. A disturbance. It felt like something else was in her head with her, like it was monitoring her, or as if it was present with her. At first it was silent, but then, she heard a baby crying. It was her child. She began to run down various hallways, trying to find her baby to make sure she was alright. Hallway after hallway, the place felt like a maze. She knew she was getting closer because the crying got louder. Her heart was pounding when she finally made it to the correct dorm floor.

She reached the double doors leading to her hallway. Before she entered through the doors, she looked through the windows on the doors, noticing something standing outside of her and the baby's room. It was a dark figure. A silhouette. She was unable to make out who or what it was, because it's face was partly obscured by a hood and mask that covered most of its face except for the eyes, and it was holding a red lightsaber. It didn't seem to be showing any form of aggression, all it did was stare at the door, like it was curious, or interested, almost as if it was thinking about its next move. It suddenly began reaching for the doorknob, and Rey immediately reached for her lightsaber and burst through the double doors. 

The figure stopped, becoming aware of Rey's presence. It now faced her. Its eyes were a glowing orange, like a dark force-user, yet still, it didn't look like it was completely sure of itself, as if it were questioning its own decisions or motives. Rey kept eye contact with the figure, until suddenly, its eyes intensified. The figure darted down the hall at full speed towards her, lightsaber in hand. They clashed.

After dueling for some time, Rey could tell that the figure was stronger than she was, but for some reason, she felt like it was holding back. Sometimes it would swing furiously, but the next moment it would hesitate, and not attack for sometime, almost like it were questioning itself, and only block for a bit, until once again engaging in the fight, this pattern continued for sometime.  
She could sense some conflict in whatever creature she was engaging in her vision. Like it was struggling to control itself, as if it wanted to hold back, as if it didn't entirely want to fight her. 

Finally, the mysterious figure gave into its rage. The figure struck the lightsaber out her hand and then force pushed her into the wall behind her. Rey felt her fear taking over her vision. She wanted to move, she wanted to get up and fight, but she felt weak, she had no strength. She watched as the figure turned off his lightsaber, entered her and the baby's room, and walked away with the child in his arms. Now her fear had completely taken over her mind. 

The next moment, she found herself alone in a First Order interrogation room, much like the one that Kylo Ren imprisoned her in before. With her hands and feet both in tight restraints, escape from this room was impossible. She could do nothing but wait.

The same figure from earlier suddenly entered the room. She stared at the figure for some time until he removed his hood and mask...  
"Finn?..." She almost didn't recognize him. His face was scarred and aged, his eyes glowing orange. She trembled at the sight.  
He did not respond.  
"Finn..it's me, Rey..your wife..it's me..we have a family, we have a daughter..Finn please snap out of it!" She pleaded with him.  
Still, he said nothing, only standing there, staring ominously.

Suddenly, she felt a great disturbance in the force. The sensation weakened her even more. Any type of power she once had was now completely drained from her body. She couldn't think, she couldn't concentrate. Where ever it was coming from, it was getting closer.  
Finally, a shorter figure enters the room behind Finn. Rey's heart and mind almost collapse...tears fill up her eyes at the sight of it...She's just a child. A little girl, no older than 12. She is 5'3, A brunette with long curly light brown hair, light brown skin, and hazel eyes. She is dressed in a black dress, similar to Finn's black, leather jacket.

She wanted to deny it, but she knew who it was.. "..Hope.." she choked "..no..please."

She watched her greatest fear come true in her vision. Her husband being seduced to the Dark Side of the force, attacking and imprisoning Rey, and then dooming their child to the Dark Side forever...Hope was lost..

Suddenly small bursts of electricity pulsed through the child's veins, and the wall's began to slightly rumble around them in the room. The child truly was strong in the force...her eyes beginning to change to glowing orange, she began to walk towards Rey, her father continuing to just watch silently.

"Finn..Hope.." said Rey, a tear streaming down her face.

Hope now stood only a few inches away from Rey. In her hands were dual red lightsabers, which she swiftly ignited in front of her mother's face. Looking ready to strike, Hope looked back at her father for a moment, as if she was looking for some sort of approval. Finn nodded his head, and Hope turned back to her mother.  
"Thank you, father" said Hope. Rey gazed in horror at her fallen family as Hope lifted both of her lightsabers, a sinister grin forming on her face.  
"Goodbye, mother" she said, lacking any type of pity in her voice. She then thrust both of her lightsabers into Rey's chest with all of her strength

\--

"NO!!" Rey shouted, opening her eyes, waking from the nightmare. Her heart was pounding, her eyes watering furiously, her hands trembling.  
She looked at her father across from her, he opens his eyes slowly, a grim look on his face as he looked back at his daughter..  
"Finn..Hope..they.." she began.  
"I know..I saw.." He said, wiping a tear from her eye. "We won't let this happen. We'll do everything in our power to stop it..to stop this from coming true." he took her hands in his. "Together." 

"..I know" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes, and calming herself, remembering her breathing. "It was only a vision."  
"A vision fueled by your greatest fears," he began "Finn and Hope will be okay. I promise. What happened to Ben won't happen to Finn. He's stronger than that." he said, leaning in to hug her, and kissing her forehead gently.

"Thank you." she said, hugging him tightly. 

It was now the evening, so Rey headed back to her dorm on the 2nd floor. As she opened the door to her bedroom, a feeling of comfort overtook her. Everything was just as she'd left it earlier that day.

Her books were still arranged neatly on the shelf next to the window. Her closet was still just as organized and clean as before. The bed on the left hand side of the room now had a crib next to it for the baby who was fast asleep. And the nightstand next to the bed still had those same paintings that Poe'd made of her and Finn together on Ach-to when they'd first reunited. 

Everything was the same. Including the only evidence left of Finn since two months ago. His old leather jacket hung on the door, making her heart ache every time she'd stopped to look at it. She'd left it there to give her hope that he'd return.

Speaking of Hope, she looked over at her baby, who was sleeping peacefully as usual. "It'll be okay.." she said, cradling the baby in her arms "I promise.."


	4. Anakin's Ghost/Finn's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to find peace, Luke calls upon someone stronger...

It was now dark at the Resistance Base on D'Qar. Luke was meditating about Rey's vision. Fearing for what it meant, he called for guidance "Father" he spoke. The ghost of Anakin Skywalker appeared in front of him.

"Hello, my son." the ghost spoke kindly. "I know what's troubling you. The vision, the fear." he said

"I know, father. I fear for all of them. Finn..Rey..Hope. There must be a way we can stop these horribly things from coming to pass. I can't let this happen to them."

"Luke..visions are only but a warning. If anything, they allow us to learn, not to fear. Don't you remember what happened to me? I let fear take over. I let fear control me. I let fear guide my actions. The fear of loss is what made me lose it all. You must train Rey not to dread the future, but to prepare for it. Otherwise your fears will become true."

"And what about the baby? What about my grand daughter, Hope?" asked Luke.

"The First Order will come for her. Snoke wants to corrupt her...without the power of the Dark Side fueling him, he is slowly dying. You must train her..guide her. Raise her in the Light, and she will be immune to the Darkness. She will destroy the Darkness. She will destroy Snoke, and the First Order."

Luke pondered on the thought of training both Rey and Hope, when suddenly, someone else came to mind.."And Finn? He was reconditioned to be trained in the Dark Side. What if he tries to come after Hope..what if he tries to bring her to the Darkness.."

Anakin softly nodded his head. "Finn..You'll be relieved to know that the reconditioning did not..permanently affect him. I have felt Finn's conflict. He has not completely given in to the reconditioning. Darkness has not taken over his heart, he is still a good person. He still cares for his family..but he's confused, much like I was. He's being torn apart by it...much like Ben still is.." the ghost walked up to Luke, now face to face with his son.

"Luke.." he said with a serious tone "..just as I faced my son, Finn must face his daughter.." Luke had a horrified expression on his face, trying to grasp what he had just heard.

"What do you mean, father?" he asked, shocked.

"It's the only way for there to be peace between Rey and her family. She and the child will confront Finn directly."

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But she's only a baby!" he exclaimed. "How can she face her father?"

"Trust the Force, Luke. You must not interfere with the destiny of your daughter's family. You can only prepare her for it. You must let Rey face her husband without you. Rey and Hope. Alone."

"But..what can I do, then?" asked Luke, more puzzled than ever.

Anakin smiled. "I've already told you, Luke. Trust the Force." after saying this, the ghost disappeared.

Luke sat for a moment, thinking about the future of his family. After taking a few deep breathes, his thoughts cleared and his mind was at peace. He decided to take his father's advice..

"Trust the Force..." he said to himself before continuing his meditation

\--

 _Meanwhile, on the Finalizer..._

He opened his eyes, shocked at what he had just experienced. The vision. He captured Rey. He kidnapped Hope. He watched his wife die in front of him with no remorse..He watched himself destroy his family...  
The horror on his face was undeniable. He couldn't believe what he had seen. He couldn't believe what the Order was going to make him do to his family. He felt his stomach flip as he threw off his helmet in shock. 

He once again looked into the mirror, and saw what he had become. The grey suit and red markings disgusted him.  
He saw what the Order had done to him. He no longer saw the brave ex-stormtrooper who, no matter what, always fought by Rey's side, whether she needed him or not, and would never leave her side for the world..He only saw a pawn of the First Order. He saw a victim of reconditioning.

He couldn't do it..he couldn't bring himself to go down this path. He wasn't going to be a pawn of the Order. He somehow knew he was never capable of fully accepting the Dark Side. Even after the reconditioning, there was always something he felt..nagging at him. Suddenly it dawned on him. That other presence that he had felt in that vision. He wasn't alone. Someone was there with him. In that vision of Darkness, there was evidence of light. Someone was fighting through their fears as well, and they were fighting through it together, regardless of the outcome. 

"Rey...it was you." he remembered the voice in the vision. He could remember hearing her crying for him to come back..to be with her...to be with them..

He paced around his room anxiously. He kept thinking about Snoke's mission.

"Crap..I can't do this..there's no way I can do this! I won't!" he thought to himself, panicked. 

Suddenly, the doors to his cabin opened. It was Kylo Ren. "Oh no.." he though to himself as he slowly turned around to face him.  
"Supreme Leader wants to speak with you..." he spoke as though he was holding back anger, "Now."

Finn's pulse rate slightly increased.  
"Yes..sir.." Finn knew that he had failed to suppress his emotions. 

He knew that Snoke and Kylo Ren sensed his weakness...


	5. Finn's Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is brought before Supreme Leader Snoke...

When Finn and Kylo Ren arrived into the throne room, Captain Phasma and General Hux were already there waiting for them. When the four of them were all there, Snoke began.  
"FN-2187. I have sensed...weakness in you. Doubt. How...disappointing." said Snoke.

Finn didn't know how to respond. Snoke then turned to Hux.

"I'm beginning to question your methods of reconditioning, Hux. Perhaps your trooper is not fit for duty." 

"Supreme Leader, I assure you that FN-2187 is more than equipped to complete the task at hand." said Hux. Hux had a hard time believing that anyone could recover from reconditioning.  


"I'm afraid, my faith in your Trooper has been...shaken." said Snoke. "To ensure that there are no more mistakes, I'm sending Captain Phasma and her troops to accompany him."

"...Yes, Supreme Leader." 

Snoke's dismissed them all except for Kylo Ren.

"Kylo Ren..." Snoke began. "..I'm afraid my strength is nearly diminished. The Darkness..is failing me.."

"I know, master..." replied Kylo Ren

"That child is now our last hope..my last hope. Do not fail me. Go with your Trooper. If he shows any signs of defiance, destroy him quickly. Get the child..save your master.." Snoke said

"Yes, Supreme Leader. It will be done." Kylo Ren said as he left the throne room..

Finn arrived at his cabin, once again feeling distraught. Snoke and the Order were onto him. Now they're going to launch an attack on the Resistance Base. He had to do what Snoke commanded...but he couldn't. But if he didn't, then the others would...

He had to think of another way..

-

They left for D'Qar later that evening.. After exiting hyper space, the Finalizer, now orbiting D'Qar, dispatched four shuttles along with a squadron of Tie Fighters to provide air support. One shuttle held Finn and Kylo Ren, and the other held Captain Phasma and her squadron. The other two shuttles held a total of 24 Shock Troopers. 

Snoke knew that the First Order was low on soldiers, which is why he reserved for the remainder of troopers to stay on the Finalizer in case the mission was compromised. They couldn't risk anymore losses. They couldn't afford anymore..This was the First Order's last chance. This was it. 

"Captain Phasma came over the radio. "We're entering their atmosphere, brace for turbulence. By the time we arrive the planet, it should be early morning for them." 

Finn pondered on about what was about to potentially happen to his family, when he was suddenly interrupted.  
"FN-2187" spoke Kylo Ren  
"Y-yes, Lord Ren" he said, snapping out of his thought.  
"Put on your mask." he instructed sternly  
He quickly covered put on his helmet. He forgot, he was part of the Order now. He was a trooper again, or at least he was supposed to be. He had no friends, no family, no identity...except for the one he was given, of course... 

Finn looked out the window of the shuttle, seeing a squadron of Tie-Fighters flying around them.  
"..this was just supposed to be a simple infiltration.." he thought to himself...

The rest of the trip was a painful silence. Thankfully, the trip was much shorter now that the shuttle was about to land, but still, the tension in the shuttle was unbearably thick between them. He knew why, of course. Lord Ren was disappointed in him. For once, the reconditioning hadn't completely worked. He thought his reconditioned Trooper was completely dedicated to the First Order, to the Dark Side. A vital key to Snoke's plan. He was wrong, and now both he and Captain Phasma had to go with him to make sure that the mission is successful.

Finally something broke the silence. It was Phasma over the radio again. "They've probably detected us by now. They know we're coming" said Phasma.  


"So be it," Kylo began, "..focus on retrieving the child..once we have it, nothing can stop us." he sounded confident in himself. Way too confident in himself.

"We've spotted the base. Prepare for landing." the shuttles landed on the outskirts of the Resistance Base. In the distance, they could see X-Wings approaching, and sirens from the Resistance Base.

Everyone rushed off of the shuttles as they were met with heavy X-Wing fire from above. The troopers all charged forward towards the Resistance Base, along with Captain Phasma leading them.  


Kylo Ren and Finn stepped off of their shuttle, looking onward towards the base ahead of them. Above him all he could see was X-Wings and Tie-Fighters shooting each other out of the sky. Kylo Ren began to move forward, while Finn continued to stare at his home..

"..Crap.." he sighed  


\-- 

Meanwhile, back at the Resistance, Rey had been woken up by a familiar disturbance. "the First Order..." she thought to herself dreadfully. 

Knowing that the First Order was coming, and knowing she might not survive, she went over to her baby, and cradled her as she looked out the window. Looking out the window, she saw the Finalizer dauntingly hovering above the planet's atmosphere. 

Rey looked back at her baby's calm, peaceful sleep, and kissed her on the forehead. With tears forming, she tucked the baby back into her crib, as if for the last time, and grabbed her staff and lightsaber before exiting her room. 

Rey met with her family outside. She, Luke, Leia, and Chewie all watched from a distance, as the X-Wings flew towards the enemy. They watched as the Resistance soldiers charged towards laser fire. They watched, together, as the Tie-Fighters flew over the rising sun. As the shuttles landed, Rey felt a sensation in the Force, the same sensation she got from..her vision of Finn. She turned towards her father. 

"..he's here." she said, not sure whether to feel scared or relieved. Luke looked back at her, "I know...remember what I told you.." he said rather calmly. 

Suddenly Poe radioed to them from his X-Wing. "Rey, it's Poe...I see him..I see Finn. He just disembarked the shuttle. He's with Kylo Ren.." he said in a grim tone. Luke had already told her that she would have to confront her husband. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and tried her best to relax her mind.. 

At that moment, amidst all the explosions and laser fire around him, Finn heard a soft voice in his head. 

"Finn..Finn?..Can you here me?" she asked, hoping that by some miracle he was still...him.. 

"..Rey?.." he began. "..Rey is that you?.." he said, his heart now aching at the sound of her voice. 

"Yes...It's me...thank the Force you're okay.." she said with a shuddered breath. 

"..h..hey...I missed you.." even when communicating through the Force, the two could still feel each other's emotions. 

"I missed you too.." she said, quietly sobbing. 

"Rey...Rey I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I never meant for any of this to happen.." 

"It's okay Finn. I know..I don't care about what happens next...I love you.." 

"..I..I love you t-" 

Suddenly he heard the hail of gunfire coming from the X-Wings above them, and suddenly a shout, "Incoming!" Before he could react, the shuttles behind him exploded, and he blacked out...


	6. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _what should we name her?_

_Nine Months Ago_

_"Finn, I'm pregnant" :)_

_"Wait..like..really pregnant? Like, pregnant pregnant, right?..Rey..that's..that's fantastic!"_

\--

_"Okay..and if it's a girl? What should we name her?"_

_"..Hope...Hope Skywalker.."_

_"Sounds beautiful.." :)_

\--

_Two Months Ago_

_"Poe's squadron just got back. They know the location of the First Order's stronghold. General Leia's launching the attack in a few days. Chewie and I are gonna take the Falcon."_

_"Good, let's get ready."_

_"No, Rey. You're staying here."_

_"What?"_

" _Rey, you're pregnant. It's way too dangerous. You need to stay here in case anything happens."_

_"I'm pregnant, Finn. Not dying."_

_"And I'm not risking you dying either. You're staying here."_

_"No, I'm not. If we're finally going to destroy this stronghold, then I want to help."_

_"Rey. I'm not asking."_

_"And I'm not asking you. I'm going, and that's final."_

\--

_"It's over.. Surrender yourself to the First Order for reconditioning."_

_"No..No way in hell..I'll never join you again..You'll have to kill me.."_

_"Enough, traitor! Surrender yourself for reconditioning, or we'll kill the Scavenger and the Wookie.."_

"..."

_"You're running out of time, traitor. You will either surrender yourself, or watch them die..You have until the count of five. One..two-"_

_"Alright, alright!..fine..just don't hurt them.."_

_"Finn..Finn what're you doing.."_

_"I'm saving you for before this place collapses. I said I'm not risking you dying and I'm sticking to my word."_

_"Finn..don't do this..don't let them separate us again.."_

_"Rey..look at me..it's gonna be okay..I promise..just take care of our baby..please."_

_"Finn.."_

_"..goodbye, Rey.."_

\--

_"Trooper...What is your name."_

_"..FN..21..87"_

_"..Excellent. Inform Supreme Leader that the Trooper is ready to begin his training.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, more backstory will be revealed more clearly in time :)


	7. Amidst the Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn wakes up seconds later. And realizes what he must do.

Finn wakes up seconds later, still hearing the sounds of explosions and laser fire around him.

"87! On your feet now! We need to move!" Kylo Ren yells to him before charging into battle. The explosions and lasers around him had inadvertently triggered part of his conditioning to kick in and out.

He stumbled to his feet, disoriented and heart racing. He looks up to the sky and sees a familiar X-Wing shooting down Tie-Fighters above him. A black one. 

"Poe...Dameron.." he says to himself. His friends...his family were all here. Was he really going to kill them?

He was out of options. It was now or never. This was it.  
He knew what he had to do. He began to advance towards the base.  
He looked at Kylo Ren before continuing. 

"I'm going for the child. Cover me."

\--

"Finn?..Finn can you hear me?..Finn?" Rey said, suddenly scared. She had just heard her husbands voice, an explosion, and silence..she feared for the worst. She began to move forward towards the battle.

"Rey what are you doing!" Luke exclaimed.

"Finn's not answering me. I have to find him!" she replied

He watched as she charged into battle, slicing through stormtroopers alongside the Resistance Fighters. He was scared for his daughter. He wanted to stop her, but he knew what his father had told him. He had to let Rey face him alone..

She was determined to find him. She looked around, dodging explosions and laser fire the entire time. She was panicked, watching bodies from both sides fall all around her. But she had to find him. He had to be okay. But where was he?

She looked in the distance, past all the death and destruction around her, seeing the shuttles engulfed in flames. A sense of dread filled her.  
"No..no..no.." she said as she began running towards the shuttles amidst the chaos. 

She kept running, slicing through countless troopers and Force-pushing the enemies around her. Before she could get close enough to get a better view, she was knocked down by a riot trooper, knocking her lightsaber out of her hand. She reached for her lightsaber with the Force, when a green lightsaber suddenly pierced the troopers armor, killing him. It was Luke and Chewbacca.

"He's not over there! Go! I'll cover you!" he yelled, deflecting laser shots.

As she rose to her feet, she felt something. Suddenly the explosions and lasers she heard around her became quiet. And then she heard something else. It was a baby. It was crying. She looked back at the base. 

"Hope..." she said as sprinted towards the base as fast as she could. 

\--

"Resistance scum." Kylo Ren said as he sliced through another Resistance Fighter. Victory was finally in reach for the First Order. Even though his troopers were dying, his apprentice was about to complete his mission, and secure victory. Regardless of how many troopers were killed. All they needed was the child. A child, raised in pure Darkness from youth. A perfect specimen. Uninfluenced by the Light at all. 

As he continued to fight, he saw a familiar face in the distance. The girl...the mother of the child. She was killing his troopers. If he could take her down, then victory would be even easier to achieve. He had element of surprise in his favor as well. She was too distracted by troopers to even notice him. 

Then it finally happened, taken down by a simple riot trooper. He stood for a moment to watch the Jedi finally meet her end, until a green glow killed the trooper. It was Ben Solo's former master along with the Wookie. The sight enraged him.

Two Jedi, one happens to be a master. Maybe it wouldn't be as easy as he thought. Not two of them. Even one would be too much of a distraction. He knew he wouldn't be able to get past both of them. He was thinking on his next move, when suddenly, the girl turned around and ran back towards the base. Was she retreating? And then it dawned on him.

"No.." he thought to himself. She was going for the child as well. She was going to try to stop his Trooper from completing his goal. He had to stop her. He called for his troopers to keep the Resistance Fighters and Luke occupied as he himself began moving towards the base again.


	8. She Named Her Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Anakin foreshadowed, Finn faces his wife and daughter..

Finn's heart pounded as he infiltrated the Resistance Base. Luckily he was able to sneak by without causing any attention due to the chaos that ensued outside the Base. His legs trembled each step he took, getting closer and closer to the baby. His hands trembled. He felt almost light-headed. Suddenly he heard the memories again.

_what should we name her?_

He kept moving. Inching closer and closer to his baby whom he'd never seen before. The baby who would doom or save the Resistance and the Galaxy. His breathing increased each step he took. 

_Finn. I'm pregnant_

He continued past the seemingly endless hallways, the war in the background slowly becoming quieter as he continued hearing the memories. 

_And if it's a girl?_

Finally, he made it. He arrived at the double doors of a familiar hallway. He heard a sound. A baby...crying. 

_Finn..don't do this.._

He slowly made his way down the hallway, looking anxiously for his door number. The crying got louder the closer he got. 

_don't let them separate us again.._

He was right in front of it. He was right there. He ignited his lightsaber in front of the door, But he couldn't open it. He just looked at it. And listened. 

_Finn.._

\--

*meanwhile* 

Rey ran as fast as she could through the Resistance Base. Adrenaline rushing through her veins as she feared her nightmare was about to come true. She didn't know what would happen when she got to her dorm room. She didn't know what would happen next. 

She darted up the stairs. The crying in her head suddenly turning into crying in her ears. She was no longer "sensing" the crying, she was hearing the crying. 

As she reached her floor, she ran to the double doors. As she approached the doors, she stopped. She hesitated, feeling that same sensation she had felt when Finn had disembarked from the shuttle. She looked through the small door windows. Then..she saw him. A stormtrooper. He was holding a lightsaber and standing silently in front of the door, just like in her vision. It had to be Finn, but she wasn't sure if it was still him. She wasn't sure of the effect that the reconditioning had on him. Was he still really...him? 

He had spoken so softly when they communicated through the Force, but she still wasn't planning on letting her guard down. Not yet. She had no idea just what was really happening behind that helmet. She slowly pushed the doors open, and stared at him from down the hall. 

 

The stormtrooper...Finn, hadn't became known of her presence. He was clearly focused on something else. No sign of anger or hatred like in the vision. No orange glowing eyes, and no viscous attacking. Just a stormtrooper. But his lightsaber was still lit. 

\-- 

He stood silently. The door in front of him lead to his baby. This was it. He'd struggled between FN-2187 and Finn for long enough. He was tired of one instinct urging him to follow his orders, and the other urging him towards the Light. It was time for him to face his family...It was time for him to choose between a stormtrooper or a Jedi. 

_And if it's a girl?_

He slowly reached for the doorknob, cracking the door open slowly, and entering the room. For a moment the only sound he heard was crying, and the hum of his lightsaber. He looked around, so much had changed, but nothing had changed. This was still the room he and Rey shared so many memories in. This is the room they dreamed in together. He looked back and saw his old jacket. Memories flowed through him. He wondered how he'd managed to stay away for so long..And then he saw it, the source of the crying, the source of the anguish. 

_..what should we name her?_

He slowly walked over to the cradle. He saw the baby, still crying. The sight..It affected him. The baby had light brown skin, and little curly strands of hair. 

_..Hope.._

He gazed at the precious infant, slowly removing his helmet in tears as he gently picking up the baby and cradled it in his arm. The lightsaber was in his other hand, still humming. 

_..Hope Skywalker.._

He was nearly unable to speak at first due to the lump in his throat, he managed to utter something. Something only a father would say. 

"Shhh...it's okay...it's okay..daddy's here..." 

\--

Rey heard this from down the hall. She almost dropped her lightsaber at the sound, but she didn't. She remembered what Luke had told her. She had to face him. 

"Shhh...it's okay...don't cry...daddy's here...it's gonna be okay...I promise..." 

Rey couldn't believe her ears from the hallway. It was too good to be true. No way it was him. There was no way he was still alive. She'd heard the explosion. She saw the shuttle engulfed in flames in front of her. 

He continued to cradle the baby. "...it's okay now...daddy's here." The baby stopped crying. He cradled the baby for a few more moments before he heard a lightsaber ignite behind him. 

\--

The voice behind him demanded, "Put..the baby...down. Now." He could tell it was Rey. 

At this point, he knew he could've easily force choked her on the spot. He knew he could've probably killed her right there. He knew he could've stolen the baby if he wanted to.. That's what Snoke would want. That's what the Order would want. That's what FN-2187 would do. But he wasn't FN-2187. He no longer answered to Snoke or the Order. 

He did something else instead. 

He lifted his gaze from the baby, his back still facing away from her. He took a deep breath, and gently lowered the baby back into its cradle. He then looked down at the red lightsaber humming in his hand...he lifted it up for a moment...and deactivated it. 

"Who are you..." she trembled, but still held the lightsaber up at him. He could tell she was trying not to cry. 

His voice shuddered as he spoke, "..is it a girl or a boy?" he asked, slowly stroking the sleeping baby's cheek with his thumb. 

"...a girl..." she choked, tears in her eyes. 

"..what did you name her?.." 

"...Hope...Hope Skywalker..." she sobbed. The her hands shook as she tried to hang onto the lightsaber. She saw the back of his head. She heard his tone. She knew it was really him. She just didn't know if she was ready. 

He slowly turned around to face his beautiful Rey. "...Sounds beautiful..." 

"..Finn.." She gasped, dropping her lightsaber. 

She ran into him, and they embraced each other, both with tears running down their faces... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading today's chapter :)  
> more coming soon


	9. Stand Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..it felt like even the strongest force user couldn't pull them apart."

Neither of them wanted to let go of the other. Their embrace was so tight, it felt like even the strongest force user couldn't pull them apart.  
Rey whispered softly,"How did you resist reconditioning? I thought you wouldn't remember any of us?" She said, still burying her face against his shoulder.

"Eh, probably the Force or something..Force'y I guess." he replied, trying to lighten the mood. She let out a soft giggle. 

To her confusion, Finn suddenly pulled away from her. 

"Finn?..Is everything-" she was interrupted by the sound of double doors and a shout.

"Freeze, Jedi scum!" 

There was a red laser dot on her right temple. 

"Damn it." She froze, trying not to make any sudden movements, but still keeping eye-contact with Finn.

"Rey...stay calm." he whispered to her as he looked down the hall. It was Captain Phasma and two other troopers, all three of them aiming at Rey. Phasma was perplexed as to why FN-2187 had removed his helmet, but there were more urgent things at hand to worry about.

"Excellent work, Trooper. Now, retrieve the child so we can end this war once and for all." She commanded.

Finn and Rey both looked at each other.

"FN-2187, I said retrieve the baby, we're running out of time." She once again ordered.

Finn continued to look at Rey. Phasma again said, "FN-2187, retrieve the-" 

"Her name is Hope." he interrupted

"...What did you say?" She replied.

He looked at Phasma. "Her name is Hope. Now stand down."

"Are you defying Leader Snoke's orders?" She asked, now pointing the laser dot onto Finn now.

"Last chance...Captain" He said both mockingly and angrily. "Stand Down."

"I'm afraid you'll soon regret that decision." She hissed, finger now on the trigger. "Snoke will make examples of you all."

"..don't.."

She fired the gun. 

Rey quickly ignited her lightsaber and deflected the two shots back into Phasma's abdomen, killing the captain, but not before she strained one final word, "..traitor.." 

Her lifeless corpse then collapsed onto the floor next to the two troopers, who then aimed their guns at the two Jedi, only for them to see Rey and Finn with their lightsabers, ferociously charging at them.

\-- _Meanwhile on the Finalizer_

Snoke felt a disturbance. One that caused him greater pain than ever before. "The Trooper...has betrayed us..." he said to himself  
Suddenly, Kylo Ren felt a disturbance before his wrist pulled up a hologram of Snoke.  
"Supreme Leader. Is everything alright?" asked Kylo

"Your Trooper...FN-2187, has betrayed us." 

Kylo Ren revolted at the thought. "...what do you mean he betrayed us.." Denial was in his voice, but he already knew the answer. FN-2187 was strong. It was foolish to think reconditioning would have a permanent effect on him.

"Because of your Trooper...Captain Phasma has been killed...And our strategy has now changed. Take no one alive. Kill them all..." Snoke demanded. 

"And the baby?" 

"Destroy it." 

"Yes, Supreme Leader." After this, Snoke's hologram disappeared, and Kylo Ren continued to make his way toward the dorms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snoke's plan had failed. It was too late.  
> His only option now is to destroy the remainder of the Jedi, and the Resistance.  
> Including the baby..
> 
> *more coming soon*


	10. Glass Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have no family.."

Back in their dorm, Finn stood both stunned and confused as Rey held their baby.  
"Wait, wait, wait..But then how long has Hope been here?" he asked, puzzled as ever.

Rey raised her eyebrow and looked at Finn.  
"Finn.." She began. "Hope was born weeks ago."

Finn couldn't believe his ears.  
"But...but Snoke...that's impossible. Just yesterday he said he'd sensed the baby was born. Why's he just now sensing her birth weeks later?"

The two were interrupted by another voice.  
"Because he's weak." 

They both turned towards the bedroom door. It was Kylo Ren standing in the doorway behind them. . 

"Snoke is weak, and dying. The Dark Side's power is diminished. He needs that baby..Its power.." he ignited and pointed his lightsaber towards them. "Give it to me.."

She held the baby closer to her, and looked straight at her cousin. "Don't do this, Ben.."

He'd already been enraged by the sight of Captain Phasma and her troops' corpses in the hallway, but the mere mention of Ben Solo enraged him even more. He pulled back to swing his lightsaber, but Finn quickly force pushed him out the door before he could attack. Finn and Kylo clashed while Rey put Hope back into her cradle and locked the door behind her, before joining Finn to duel against her cousin. 

_Meanwhile_

Luke and Chewie watched proudly from the battlefield as Poe and his squadron all ascended in their X-Wings towards the _Finalizer_.

Chewie let out a triumphant roar as Luke's heart was filled with memories of being a star pilot, just like Poe. 

Poe and his fellow pilots had taken out the last of the First Order's Tie-Fighters. Poe radioed to his squadron. 

"This is it guys! That right there is the First Order's last line of defense! Now who's with me!" 

Jessica Pava, and the rest of Poe's squadron replied,"We're with you, Poe!" As they readied for their final attack.

\--

Back in the dorm hallway, Finn, Rey, and Kylo Ren continued to duel. Kylo showed no mercy towards the Jedi, desperately trying to reach the baby. Finn and Rey both thrust their lightsabers down on his saber furiously exerting pressure. They continued to push down on his blade in an attempt to tire him out and subdue him. 

"Ben, you don't have to do this!" Rey yelled.

Kylo strained while blocking the two blades. "It's..too..late..for..me.." 

He then, harnessing his training in the Dark Side, overpowered the two blades, and pushed them off of him, sending them both flying down the hallway. 

He used the force to keep them both pressed against the ground. 

Rey strained against the floor. "Ben...It doesn't have to be this way...You still have a family. A family that loves you.." 

Kylo then lifted them up in the air and hissed at them. 

"I have no family." After he said this, he slammed the two Jedi against the wall. 

After scrambling to their feet, the two Jedi looked back down the hall towards Kylo Ren, who had already turned his attention to their room. 

Once again harnessing the power of the Dark Side, he ripped the door wide open, proceeding to enter. The baby began to cry.

Finn and Rey ran towards the room to see Kylo Ren raising his lightsaber, getting ready to KILL Hope.

"No!" Rey screamed, Force-pushing him against the window, cracking it slightly, causing him to drop his saber. She used the Force to keep him pressed against the window.

"Enough! It's over, Ben!" She shouted. 

Kylo strained against the glass, trying to move. "..never.." he then looked at Finn and began to Force-choke him.

Rey saw Finn being strangled by Kylo. "Ben stop it!" she cried as Finn dropped to his knees, struggling desperately to breath.

Kylo once again strained. "Let me go...or he dies."

"...don't...do it...Rey" Finn wheezed.

She didn't have a choice, she looked at Finn, and looked back at her cousin, and released him. Finn was then released from his choke, panting for air, lightheaded and vision blurry. 

Kylo stood by the window, staring at Rey and Finn for a moment before beginning to speak again. 

"Good." he said. He then grabbed his lightsaber and swung at Rey, and the two of them clashed once again. Both Jedi and Sith pressed back and forth with their sabers as Finn struggled to stand, helplessly watching the two engage. Kylo tried to get in her head as he whispered tauntingly at them. 

"You'll never save her...Your attachments to family have already marked your downfall." 

"Shut up!" Rey yelled back as they continued to duel, but Kylo continued. 

"It's too late. You've already failed..I'll kill you both and take the child, and together...the First Order will be unstoppable." 

Finn heard this and was enraged. He struggled to his feet and rushed at Kylo Ren, charging with all his might, sending them both through the window...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Finn and Kylo Ren just fell out of a two story window..mmkay.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next update! :D


	11. Torn Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren faces his family..

It was a hard landing, but Finn's rage drove him. While Kylo Ren was on his hands and knees struggling to stand up, Finn kicked him, knocking him down his back. He ripped off his mask, and began punching him in the face repeatedly as other Resistance Fighters watched in shock. 

After it looked like Kylo had been beaten, Finn stood up. Anger beginning to take over, Finn slowly reached out a fist. Suddenly, Kylo Ren's neck tensed. He was being force choked. A sinister grin formed on the now bloodied lips of Kylo Ren. 

th-that's it..use your hatred..use the..Darkness.." he sputtered. "exact your revenge..k-..kill me.."

Finn squeezed harder, and Kylo's body began to shudder rapidly. As Finn was about to end him, suddenly, a hand reached out to his arm. It was Rey. She was holding Hope. They were both okay. His grip slowly relaxed and he lowered his arm as Kylo, still on his knees, frantically gasped for air, catching his breath.

Finn's mercy only angered Ben further. 

"Coward!" he shouted, igniting his lightsaber. 

He once again lunged at the two Jedi, only for his saber to be blocked by green blade. 

He was pushed back. He looked at the old man who blocked his attack.

"Skywalker.." he muttered angrily. 

"Ben.." Luke said calmly. "It's over."

"No..It's not over..until I'm dead..." He hissed, raising his lightsaber. 

It was strange how he responded to that name..Ben. Deep down he still wanted to believe that Ben was still alive somewhere, but he thought it was too late for him. He thought the Darkness was all he had left. He didn't have a choice. He tried to strike, only to be stopped mid-movement. He was paralyzed, frozen in place. Unable to move. Luke had used the Force to keep him in place. 

Luke wasn't going to fight him. He had no intention of harming him. He'd already hurt Ben before, he wasn't going to do it again. 

Ben strained desperately. He was full of rage and frustration to move, but to no avail.

His anger and strength faded. For the first time in a long time, he truly felt powerless. His face changed from anger to guilt and sadness. He'd realized how much time he'd wasted trying to keep Ben Solo dead..

Luke kept his stance, not letting him go, until he heard his sister's voice from behind him.

"..Ben.." It was General Leia. She was standing next to Chewie. She looked at her son, tears in her eyes. It'd been so long since she'd seen the boy who she and Han  
raised. She looked at Luke for a moment.

"Let him go, Luke." she said. Luke relaxed his grip, and Ben dropped to his knees.

He caught his breath. No fight was left in him. All the straining had taken his energy. He looked at Luke, Leia and Chewie, and then at Finn, Rey and Hope. This was his family. This whole time they'd been fighting to bring him back to them, and he kept fighting to get away from them..but why?

"..why.." he said, shuddering a tear. "..why didn't you just..kill me?" He looked at the ground, too ashamed to look at his family.

Luke walked up to him, went down on one knee, and put his hand on his shoulder before replying. 

"Because you're family." 

Tears filled his eyes. He looked back up at them all. 

He looked around at all the Resistance Fighters who stood in awe watching. He looked out towards the battlefield. The squadron of Tie-Fighters had been shot down. Phasma and her troops were dead.  
He watched as the X-Wings flew upwards towards the _Finalizer_. 

He stood up to face his family. He looked at all of them before hesitantly speaking..

"I..I'm being torn apart... I want to be free of this pain.. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it..not by myself..not alone...can you help me?.." he said with a tear streaming down his cheek. 

Finn and Rey looked at each other and Hope for a moment before looking back at Ben. 

Finn nodded. Rey beamed as she looked at her cousin and said "Of course." 

Chewie grunted approvingly as Luke grinned and replied "Yes, Benjamin." 

Leia then approached her son and took his hand.

"Anything." She smiled tearfully at her Benjamin. 

"..thank you.." he said, contacting Snoke via wrist hologram projector. Snoke appeared moments later.

"Kylo Ren, have you-" 

"I'm no longer Kylo Ren.." he interrupted. "My name.. is Benjamin Solo." His family amazed to hear him say that..

"You seem forget your place, my apprentice. Ben Solo is dead. You killed him yourself." Snoke replied, gazing impatiently at the young knight through the hologram. "Choose carefully your next words, young knight. I am still your master. I always will be.."

"I already have a master." Ben said, looking kindly at Luke. After this, he took off his wrist projector and smashed it on the ground.

At that moment, something changed. He looked at Luke, Leia, Finn, Rey, Hope, Chewie. His family...tears filled his eyes. He was overcome with emotion for them.

He could no longer feel the influence of the Darkness. He no longer felt Snoke's presence anywhere. It was a strange sensation. After all this time, Kylo Ren was finally dead, and Ben Solo was truly, still alive..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super tired when I wrote this but I really wanted to update for you guys before I went to bed.  
> That being said, if there are any spelling or punctuation errors please let me know :)
> 
> *more coming soon*


	12. The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Shadows will be cast ___

Back on the _Finalizer_ , Snoke was enraged. Ben Solo had returned, and he was with the Resistance. He was with the Jedi..  
Suddenly General Hux entered the room.

"Supreme Leader. The scanners have picked up multiple Resistance Fighters passing the planet's upper atmosphere. I've sent out the rest of the Tie-Fighters to engage them." Hux began.

"..So be it. Ready the _Finalizer's_ defenses and have your troopers man the turrets." Snoke replied.

Snoke may have been inconvenienced at Ben Solo's sudden return, but he was no fool. 

"General.." Snoke began. "It is time to cast the _Shadows ___onto the Resistance.."

A sinister grin formed on Hux's face. 

"The Shadow Troopers." said Hux. 

"Send them. All of them. And should they fail, prepare the bomber..We're not yet finished." Snoke demanded. 

Poe's squadron would be too preoccupied with the _Finalizer ___and the X-Wings to be able to stop the shuttles from deploying down onto D'Qar. The Shadow Troopers had to finish the job.

\-- _Meanwhile_

Back on the Resistance Base, Leia hugged Ben as tight as she could, followed by Luke and Chewie soon joining them. She never wanted to let go. He was finally back. They were finally a family again. Finn and Rey held each other tight and kissed each other, and the Resistance Fighters all cheered as they thought that victory was near. 

Their cheers were interrupted as Poe radioed to Rey, sounding distraught.  
"Rey, it's Poe. We're facing some heavy resistance from the _Finalizer_ and they just deployed a few more shuttles down towards your position. We've taken out most of the Tie-Fighters but we can't reach the shuttles. Looks like Snoke's sending some more infantry down there so get ready for another fight, over!" 

"Don't worry about us, I think we'll be just fine." She said as she looked happily at the reunited Solos and Skywalkers. Her family. 

"What makes you say that?" 

"The Force is with us." Rey said. 

Poe heard another voice on his comm.  
"All of us." 

"Finn? Good to have you back, buddy." 

  
"You guys just focus on bringing down the _Finalizer_. We'll deal with whatever Snoke's sending at us." Ben Solo's voice came on the comm. At first it startled Poe, but he understood what was happening.

"Uh...Copy that...Good luck. Dameron out." 

Moments later, the sound of air ships could be heard. The Skywalkers and Solos all looked out towards the sky. There they were. The shuttles were approaching. As the shuttles set down in the distance, all eyes landed on General Leia. There was a deep silence as she looked back at the Resistance Troops before giving the order. 

"..For the Resistance." 

"FOR THE RESISTANCE!" Immediately, the Resistance Fighters charged towards the enemy yet again to face the Shadows of the First Order once and for all. 

After the Resistance Fighters had engaged the enemy, Leia looked back at her family and son. They all looked at her and each other, preparing to fight against the First Order as a family. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asked Luke. 

Rey then approached Leia and handed her Hope. 

"Keep an eye on her for me?" 

"Why, of course. It would be my pleasure." She smiled 

"Thank you." Rey then stood next to Finn and the rest of them. 

Luke and Ben ignited their lightsabers. Soon after, Finn and Rey ignited theirs as well, holding each other's hands.  
Leia stood back with Hope and watched them.  


"Snoke's not done yet.." Luke began. "Let's show him that neither are we."  


Chewie roared, and he and the four _Jedi_ charged into battle.  
Side-by-side.  
Together.  
As a family... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A true family bonding moment  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to leave a comment down below and tell me what you think.  
> Also, if there are any spelling/punctuation errors please notify me and I will correct them as soon as possible :)
> 
> *more coming soon*


	13. Merely A Decoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."_ \- _Master Obi Wan Kenobi_

_Meanwhile on the Finalizer_

"Supreme Leader. My Shadow Troopers have engaged the Resistance, and the bomber is prepped for attack." 

"Excellent. Deploy it immediately. There's no point in waiting now."

"Yes, Supreme Leader. I can assure you that the bomber will finish the job swiftly." Hux's overconfidence annoyed Snoke.

"Should your bomber fail, Hux, it would've been merely a decoy. A distraction for the Resistance. Our final approach must be more straightforward than that." 

Hux was silent for a moment, and then he realized what Snoke meant.

"The main cannons..."

"Orbital Bombardment, General..Activate the main cannons and begin the targeting procedure after the bomber has been deployed. We'll cut them down, piece by piece...until there is nothing left..."

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Hux said with a smirk as he left the throne room.

 

\-- _meanwhile_

 

Finn opened his eyes. His head was buzzing as he looked around and saw several dead Resistance fighters lying on the ground near him. Ahead of him, he saw Rey. She was deflecting the incoming laser fire that'd just knocked him down moments before. 

"Don't let your guard down! Their armor comes with cloaking abilities!"  
Finn heard Ben shouting to the rest of the Resistance troopers near him. He'd been shot in the shoulder by a cloaked Shadow Trooper.

" _Thanks for telling me that NOW..._." he thought to himself as Luke and Chewbacca helped him up to his feet.

"You alright?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just a scratch is all."

"Good. We'd hate to lose you, 'Big Deal.'" Luke winked before returning to the fighting alongside Chewbacca.

" _I swear they're never gonna let me live that down..._ " Finn thought to himself as he grabbed his lightsaber and returned to Rey's side. 

\--

Poe and his squadron were still struggling to bring down the _Finalizer_. While the Tie-Fighters were being successfully eliminated, the _Finalizer's_ defenses were the main problem. Getting close enough to strike was the most difficult part. The defense turrets had already taken out some of Poe's fighters, much to his frustration. Poe and his squadron continued to assault the _Finalizer_ , absolutely unwilling to give up at any cost.

He and Jessica Pava went in for a quick attack run, taking out a few of the turrets. Just to deal any sort of damage to the massive Star Destroyer felt like a major accomplishment. As he and Jessica pulled away from the _Finalizer_ to recover, they saw an object descend from the Star Destroyer towards the planet below. Suddenly, Jessica Pava's voice came over his comm.  
"Poe, something just left from the _Finalizer_. Do you see it?" 

"Affirmative. It's just a lone _Interceptor_. I'll take it out, cover me!" 

"Poe, wait!" He rushed in to attack it, only to be counter-attacked by the _Finalizer's_ turrets. He quickly pulled away, barely being grazed by one of the lasers. 

After narrowly escaping a swift death, Poe radioed to the other X-Wings.  
"This is Black Leader! All X-Wings stay away from that _Interceptor_! The First Order's using it as a bait of some kind."

"Copy that, Black Leader, but if that's the bait, then where's the switch?"

"I'm not sure yet, but stay alert. The First Order's planning something. I'll alert the General."

 

 _Back in the Resistance HQ_  
General Leia, Admiral Ackbar, and other Resistance officials were in the command center overseeing the attack when Poe radioed to them.

"General Leia, this is Poe. The First Order has deployed an _Interceptor_ headed towards your location. I tried to take it out, but the First Order's using it as bait. I don't know what for, but I have a bad feeling it's something bigger..."

"Copy that. I'll alert the troops to get ready for an airstrike. And what of the _Finalizer_?"

"Damage to the _Finalizer_ has been unfortunately small, ma'am. Their defenses are giving us a hard time out here. We could use some backup."

"Affirmative. I think I've got an idea for that. Command out."

\--

Back on the battlefield, the Resistance Fighters were picking off the _Shadows_ one by one. Ben eagerly sliced through Shadows Troopers as he lead a small section of Resistance fighters in the attack. Finn and Rey, preferring to keep their distance from the enemies, stood back to back, strategically deflecting the lasers back into them. Chewbacca was with Luke blasting away at the black-armored troopers, when suddenly, General Leia radioed to them. 

"All Resistance Fighters, we have reports of a possible airstrike incoming in the form of a single _Interceptor_. We don't know why the First Order has chosen to send only one ship, but do not let your guard down. Be on alert."

"Ugh, as if these Shadow freaks aren't already bad enough..." Finn sighed over the radio. 

"Copy that. Should we make our way back towards HQ?" Rey's voice came over the comm. 

"Actually, Rey, I had a question for you." 

"Yes, ma'am?" 

"Can you still pilot the _Falcon_?" 

A grin formed on the corners of her mouth.  
"Yes, ma'am." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, thanks for reading today's chapter  
> Please leave a comment down below and lemme know what you think so far.  
> Your feedback is always appreciated
> 
> If you there any spelling/punctuation errors please let me know and I'll fix them asap :)


	14. The Falcon Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That one's garbage!" -- "It's a piece of junk!"

"Think you can hold them off?"

And with two reassuring nods, Rey, Luke and Chewie ran back to the Resistance Base to grab the _Falcon_. 

"Looks like it's just you and me." Finn said to Ben as they continued to face off against the remaining Shadow Troopers. 

"Yep..looks like it. But quite frankly, I'm getting sick of these pests. What do you say we end them..once and for all.." 

A grin formed on Finn's mouth.  
"Heh, y'know what? You're not so bad, Ben." He smiled at the former Knight of Ren. "Let's do it." 

And with that, the two former First Order members finished off the remaining Shadow Troopers. But as they did so, they saw an object high in the sky above them, and it gradually became larger as it got closer. Finn looked at Ben before speaking.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I sure wish it wasn't.."

"Incoming bomber!" shouted one of the soldiers as they scattered, each taking cover behind debris and rock. Finn and Ben didn't move an inch. They kept watching the object in the sky as it descended lower and lower toward them. 

"We need to buy them some more time." Ben suggested. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Finn gave Ben a nervous look.  
"Man..I sure wish I wasn't." 

They stood for a moment and waited for the bomber to get closer before extending their hands towards it. Finn and Ben strained as much as they could towards the bomber, both harnessing their abilities in the Force as much as they could. The bomber descended lower and lower, before stopping completely in midair. They were both amazed at what they'd done. 

\--  
The First Order pilot radioed to the _Finalizer_

"General. This is PD-1783. They've..I've lost control of the bomber. I can't move, sir. I'm stuck."

Hux was taken aback at this.  
"..STUCK?..What do you mean you're STUCK?.."

"I'm not sure sir. Lord Ren and FN-2187..I can see them down there, sir. I think..I think they've done something to the controls..They're both just standing there..They're..they're watching me.."

"Destroy them..Destroy them NOW!"

"Yes, General Hux!" The pilot switched to main turrets.

\--  
Back on the ground, Finn and Ben wanted to celebrate their achievement, but they were interrupted when they saw the bomber's cannons aim in their area.   
Their smiles disappeared faster than the hopes and dreams of a Sarlacc victim. 

"..Crap.." Finn whispered.

The bomber launched a quick laser shot near the two Jedi, sending them flying backwards. They were both alive, but jarred and definitely no longer in the position to stop the bomber anymore.

PD-1783 switched back to the Launcher, and locked in the target on the Resistance Base. The two watched in horror as the bomber prepared to destroy their home. Before he could fire, the bomber was destroyed by another ship, pieces of it landing around them. Finn and Ben looked up to see the _Millennium Falcon_ hovering above them. The Resistance Fighters all cheered. They then heard Rey's voice over their comm.

"Come on, now boys. I only left you two for a moment and the base almost gets blown up." 

"Try not to cut it so close next time, cousin." Ben replied with a chuckle.

"Care to join us?" Luke asked as they hovered the _Falcon_ low enough so that Finn and Ben could board it.   
Rey and Chewie were in the pilot and copilot seat, and Finn and Luke manned the guns. Ben, however, just stood for a moment. He looked around at the old ship his father used to own. Nostalgia took over his mind, and tears edged in his eyes as he remembered his father..who he'd murdered.   
But Ben Solo didn't kill Han.   
He didn't kill his father.  
Kylo Ren killed his father.   
Snoke killed his father.  
But he was going to avenge him.   
All of them.  
He sat behind his cousin and Chewbacca as the _Falcon_ ascended...

Leia watched the old ship rise towards the sky.  
"Don't worry, Poe..help is on the way.."

 

\-- _Meanwhile on the Finalizer_

Hux reported back to Snoke.

"Supreme Leader. The decoy worked as you planned. The main cannons...they're ready."

"Excellent..Begin the Orbital Bombardment."

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not such a piece of junk now, is it..
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading today's chapter. As usual, please leave a comment down below and let me know what you think. Any and all feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Also, if there are any spelling/punctuation errors please let me know and I will correct them asap :)


	15. Gold Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe, Snap, and Jessika try to manage without the extra help...

Poe and his squadron continued the assault on the _Finalizer_. They'd been able to take out some more of their defenses, but not without suffering some losses along the way. Poe and Jessika were swooping in for another attack run when they noticed something suspicious on the great Star Destroyer. Jessika radioed to Poe when they got closer.

"Poe...do you see what I see?" 

"Yeah...it looks like...Oh no."

"...Poe...They're gonna..."

"C'mon Jess, we have to stop that strike right now!"

"Right behind you!"  
They fired some shots at the main cannon in an attempt to interrupt the Orbital Strike, but it was too late. Multiple green bolts fired downwards towards the planet below. As they pulled away from the _Finalizer_ , Poe urgently radioed back to Resistance HQ.

"General Organa, it's Poe. We know what they were planning! They've triggered an Orbital Strike! Tell the Resistance Troopers to take cover!"

A horrified expression appeared on Leia face in the command center.  
"Understood, Poe. Continue the assault on the _Finalizer_."

"Copy that. Black Leader out."  
General Leia then turned to Admiral Ackbar.  
"Admiral, alert all Resistance Fighters to fall back immediately."

Leia looked at Hope in her arms and whispered softly.  
"They'll be okay, Hope. They'll be okay." 

\-- _Meanwhile in the Millennium Falcon_

Rey was piloting the _Falcon_ , when an alarm started beeping and a flashing red light appeared on the console. ****  


She and Chewie looked at each other for a moment before she put on her headset to warn the others.  
"Um...guys. You may want to hold on to something.." 

"What? What're you talking about? What's going on?" Finn nervously responded.  
Suddenly the _Falcon_ jerked and dodged as she and Chewie evaded the Orbital Strike bolts. 

"That!" She yelled. 

"Oh for-!" 

"Damn it! Fly better!" Ben shouted from behind her. Chewie turned for a moment and roared at Benjamin. 

"Well I don't suppose you'd like to try?" 

"That's enough! Just focus on getting us past this in one piece!" Luke yelled at the two children. 

Luke then radioed to Leia.  
"Leia, it's Luke, we're passing the Orbital Strike. Have you warned the Resistance Troopers to retreat?" 

"Yes, but..." She looked out the window of the command center, watching the battlefield outside get obliterated by a massive hail of laser fire, along with most of the Resistance Fighters. "...it was too late, Luke." 

Luke sighed before speaking again. "Don't worry, Leia. Once we get up there, we're gonna end this." 

\-- _Meanwhile on the Finalizer_

"Supreme Leader. The first Bombardment was successful. The Resistance Fighters have been eliminated." 

"Well done, General. Target their base for the second Bombardment. How long until the cannons are ready.." 

"Not long, Supreme Leader." 

"And the Resistance pilots?" 

"I can assure you they'll be dealt with. Our defenses have kept them busy enough. They won't be able to stop us this time." 

"Be sure of it, Hux. This is our final move. Do not fail me as Phasma and Kylo did." 

\-- 

Poe radioed to Resistance Command. "General! General come in! Are you guys alright down there?" 

"Yes, Poe..we're okay. But the Resistance Fighters..They were wiped out." 

"Damn it..What about Finn and the others? Did they make it?" 

Leia smiled before answering. "Affirmative. They'll be there to provide cover shortly." 

Before Poe could respond, his attention was brought on Jessika as her distraught voice suddenly emitted from the comm.  
"Poe! Snap! I could use some assistance over here! I've got two missiles locking onto me!" 

"Hang on, Jess! We're on our way!" But before he could get to her, he noticed the turrets on the _Finalizer_ taking aim at them. 

"Poe they're locking onto us! We gotta move!" screamed Snap. But Poe had to save Jessika. He'd lost too many fighters already in this battle. He had to bring the rest back home with him. 

The _Finalizer_ opened fire at them. Two homing missiles were headed towards Poe and Snap, and the two barely able to avoid getting blown to pieces by them, while at the same time trying to help Jessika. 

"Poe this is crazy! We need to get out of here now!" 

Poe kept his course. "No! We can do this together!" 

Suddenly, Jessika's voice emitted from the comm again.  
"Poe...Snap's right. It's too late for me. You guys have to focus on taking down that Star Destroyer...It's not worth it.." 

"No way, Jess. I'm not doing it without you guys. Besides, it just wouldn't be a celebration without you." A sad chuckle came from the man's mouth as he, Jessika, and Snap all prepared to die for the Resistance. 

Suddenly, the two missiles were destroyed by a flash of laser fire. The three pilots could hear a woman's voice over their comm.  
"Nice shot, Finn!" 

Poe, Snap, and Jessika all looked around in confusion for a moment.  
"What the hell was that?" asked a panicked Snap 

Poe let out a relieved chuckle before radioing to Snap and Jessika.  
"It's them." He said smiling from ear to ear. 

Jessika, nearly out of breath, radioed over the comm to her two squad mates.  
"Guys...Gold Leader has arrived.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *more coming soon*
> 
> thanks for reading today's chapter, hope you enjoyed it :)  
> feel free to leave a comment below and lemme know what you thought of it :)  
> any and all feedback is accepted and appreciated :)  
> if there are any spelling/punctuation errors, please let me know and I'll correct them asap :)


	16. Eliminate Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A beautiful little girl, named Hope."

"Glad to see you guys made it!" Poe radioed to the _Falcon_

"Happy to help, Poe. What's the situation so far." Rey replied

"The _Finalizer's_ main cannons are gonna be back online in approximately 5 minutes. We've tried to do as much damage as we could, but our lasers aren't that effective against them. They've also got defense turrets protecting it. Getting close enough for an attack run isn't exactly easy."

"Then we'll need to take out those turrets, and fast if we're gonna be able to reach those cannons...But we don't have that much time." 

"Even if we get past their defense turrets, how are we going to do damage the main cannons?" asked Jessika.

"Looks like we'll have to give it everything we've got then!" Snap protested.

"Copy that...um...anyone have a plan?" 

Everyone was silent for a moment. And the four ships continued to circle the _Finalizer_ as Rey, Ben, and Chewie looked at each other dumbfounded. 

"You're telling us you've been up here this long without a plan?" Luke asked in disbelief.

Ben carefully examined the _Finalizer_ before entering the conversation.  
"...I think I've got an idea..."

"Affirmative, what's the plan?"

"A few minutes ago they were shooting homing missiles at you guys, right? We need to somehow direct the missiles back at the _Finalizer_. If we can cause the missiles to hit the _Finalizer_..."

"...Ben, you're a genius." Poe finished.  
Ben smiled at the comment. He wasn't used to getting complimented in quite a while.

"So...we have to get close enough and purposely let them lock onto us?" Finn asked nervously

"Exactly. After they fire the missile, head straight towards the _Finalizer_ , and pull up right when the missile's about to hit. That should do some damage to it. But we need to hurry."

"...Worth a shot." The _Falcon_ circled closer to the _Finalizer_ , purposely getting in range of the defense turrets.

 

\-- _Meanwhile on the Finalizer_

General Hux reported to Snoke.  
"Supreme Leader. The Orbital Bombardment will be online shortly, but...but we've spotted the _Millennium Falcon_."

Snoke had a look of both concern and frustration.  
"...Keep them away from the cannons. Destroy them immediately..."

"Yes, Supreme Leader. I've had my troops ready the homing missiles for the...extra company."

"Do what you must, Hux, but defend those cannons.."

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Hux then left the throne room to direct his troopers

 

The _Falcon_ was in range of the defense turrets. As they got closer, the turrets began to lock onto them. Rey radioed to Poe.  
"Okay, missiles are locking. Preparing for evasive maneuvers." 

"Copy that. Hold steady everyone." They waited a few more moments, and then the turrets fired at them. Two missiles were launched at the _Falcon_. 

"Here they come!" Finn shouted. Rey and Chewie maneuvered the _Falcon_ in such a way that allowed the missiles to keep a safe distance from them. They then piloted the _Falcon_ towards the hull of the _Finalizer_ , getting closer and closer before finally pulling away, causing the missiles behind them to crash into the hull, causing major damage to the Star Destroyer.

"It...it worked...it worked!" Finn shouted, laughing and wanting to cry at the same time.

"It worked..." Ben whispered to himself. Rey and Chewie were both panting in the cockpit, while Luke calmly complimented them.  
"Good work." 

Poe then radioed to them.  
"Alright, Jessika, you and me next. Snap, you and Rey get ready for the attack run. Let's do this."  
"Right behind you." Jessika replied. The two X-Wings then circled closer to the _Finalizer_ , waited for the homing missiles to fire, and then maneuvered the missiles back into the _Finalizer_ , again causing damage.

"Okay, you guys are up! Let's go!" Snap and Rey followed close behind Poe and Jessika. Together, Luke and Finn fired the lasers from the _Falcon_ at the exposed and damaged defense turrets. The lasers and the missiles combined, were able to heavily weaken the Star Destroyer's defenses. 

As the _Finalizer_ began to shake, General Hux ran to one of his troopers.  
"Damn it. What the hell are they doing!"

"The scanners are indicating heavy damage to the hull, as well as turret sections 1.A and 1.B." replied the anxious trooper.

"They've somehow managed to redirect our own missiles into us...switch to lasers. What turrets are left..."

"Turrets 3.A and 4.B are the only turrets left, sir." 

"They'll have to do then. How long until the main cannons are online?"

"75 seconds, sir. We're beginning the targeting procedure right now."

"Good. Eliminate them."

\--

The four ships pulled away from the _Finalizer_ to prepare for the next attack run. As they pulled away, green lasers were being fired at them. Ben then radioed to Poe, Jessika, and Snap.  
"Alright. Looks like it worked. They've shut off their homing missiles. You think you guys can take out those turrets while we focus on the main cannons?"

"Won't be a problem pal. Just make sure that...oh no." Poe saw something in the corner of his eye. The main cannons on the _Finalizer_ were moving back into position.  
"Guys we've got a problem! They're getting ready to fire the cannons!" Snap exclaimed.

"How long until they fire?" Luke asked.

"By the looks of it..we've got about one minute to stop them..." 

Rey, Ben, and Chewie all looked at each other with dread until Ben spoke up.

"Then let's stop them. Once and for all..."

"I'm with you on that. Snap and Jess, let's take out these damned turrets."

"Copy that!" "Right behind you!" Jess and Snap replied. As the X-Wings flew in towards the turrets, Rey and Chewie positioned the _Falcon_ to engage the main cannons.  
"Is everyone ready?.." Rey asked around.

 

\-- _Meanwhile back at the Resistance Command_

While Admiral Ackbar and other Resistance Officials were scrambling around the command room, running from screen to screen shouting different things, Leia stood quietly and looked out the window. She looked up towards the sky and still saw the _Finalizer_ hovering above the base. It was now targeting them. In a few moments, a massive hail of laser bolts were obliterate the Resistance Base. In a few moments, they would all die. In a few moments, it would be the end. In a few moments, it would be over.  


Leia looked down towards the baby in her arms and teared up. She thought about everything that'd happened to her family.  
The Skywalkers  
The Solos  
All of them. Through all the wars, tragedy, love, and loss, somehow, a beautiful baby was born. A beautiful little girl, named Hope. 

"It'll be okay, Hope...I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for ready today's chapter. I was super sleepy when I wrote this, (It was after 3am) So I apologize if there are more than one spelling/punctuation error. If there is, please let me know and I'll correct it. 
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and as usual, stay tuned for the next update. :)


	17. Fascinating Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "General, I've seen many things throughout the years. From afar I've witnessed the Skywalkers rise and fall...I've witnessed them build and destroy an Empire...And I've witnessed the Skywalkers bring balance to the Force."

The _Falcon_ soared towards the _Finalizer_ at full speed. Luke and Finn both put their cannons into position, and Rey and Chewie prepped the torpedoes. Poe, Snap, and Jessika were about to begin their attack run on the _Finalizer's_ turrets. 

"Alright, guys this is it!" Poe radioed "We'll take out these turrets, but you guys have to hit those cannons with everything you've got!"

Everyone on the _Falcon_ agreed accordingly, and Poe's squadron engaged the _Finalizer's_ turrets. The _Falcon_ flew closer and closer towards the main cannons, and everyone prepared to open fire. Some of the turrets tried to take aim at them, but Poe's squadron was able to take them out before they could do any damage. The turrets were destroyed, and the _Falcon_ had a clear shot.

"Now!" Ben yelled. Luke and Finn opened fire upon the main cannons, and Rey and Chewie fired the torpedoes. They fired everything they had at the main cannons, and right as they began to pull away, the main cannons erupted into an explosion, just before they were able to launch the Orbital Bombardment.

"We got it!"  
"They got it!" Everyone shouted in celebration

"Nice job, Gold Leader!" Poe began. "Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

As he said that, the _Falcon_ , along with Poe's squadron, all circle around in a formation. All ships now flew towards the _Finalizer_ , preparing to end it, once and for all.

As the ships prepared for their final attack run, Ben heard a voice in his head. It was Snoke. He was using whatever strength...whatever life force he had left to communicate with his former pupil one last time.

"Kylo Ren..." he began, but was abruptly interrupted.

"Kylo Ren is dead..." Ben started. "I killed him after he murdered my father..."

"Oh, foolish Knight...So hopeful, so naive. You still don't seem to understand. I'm all you have left. The Darkness is all that you have left. If you so ignorantly destroy me, what will you have left?"

"He'll have a home." Ben heard another voice in his head. It was Luke.

"He'll have us." It was Finn's voice now. And finally....

"He'll have a family..." It was Rey. She turned her head from the pilot's seat to look at Ben. She had a tender smile on her face as her voice continued. "He has a family. And a home."

Suddenly, Snoke's voice was silenced. Everyone seemed to be silent for a moment until Poe's voice was heard on the comm.  
"This is it! All units, prepare to fire!"

 

\-- _Meanwhile on the Finalizer_

 

The _Finalizer_ had sustained extreme damage. Almost everyone on board had been killed, and the few who were still alive would soon be dead. The systems were offline, and most of the ship was engulfed in flames on the inside. Amid all the rumbling, chaos and explosions taking place inside the ship, General Hux scrambled into Snoke's throne room in a panic.

"Supreme Leader! The Resistance, they've done it! They've destroyed our main cannons! The escape pods are gone and the ship is falling apart, Supreme Leader, we've-.." Hux paused for a moment. Snoke wasn't sitting in his throne, but instead was looking silently out the window towards the Resistance fighters.

"Supreme Leader..." he spoke, panting and trying to catch his breath, "What do we do now..." 

 

Snoke said nothing for a moment, still looking out the window. He looked onward towards the ships approaching.

 

"...Fascinating creatures...wouldn't you say, General?..." he finally spoke in a calm, yet somber manner.

 

Hux looked towards Snoke, still perplexed. "Supreme Leader?..."

 

"The Skywalkers..." Snoke continued "Truly fascinating..."

 

"I don't understand." Hux replied and the ships got closer.

 

"General, I've seen many things throughout the years. From afar I've witnessed the Skywalkers rise and fall...I've witnessed them build and destroy an Empire...And I've witnessed the Skywalkers bring balance to the Force." 

 

"What are you saying, sir?" He said as he walked over to Snoke and looked out the window towards the ships that were now in firing range.

 

"...The Skywalkers, General...The Force...All the pain and misery...And somehow, they always seem to find their way back to the Light...somehow...what a shame...their victory will be shortli-" And as he said these words, the ships opened fire at the _Finalizer_. 

\--

 

The Resistance fighters all were silent for what seemed like an eternity. Their ships pulled away from the destruction of the First Order as Poe's voice finally came over the comm.  
"Guys...guys we did it...the First Order...it's gone..."

 

"We did it!" Jessika and Snap shouted. 

Back in the _Falcon_ , Rey and Finn rushed over to each other and embraced. "We did it..." She whispered in his ear. "...we did it..."

After finally pulling away from each other, they looked around to see Ben, Luke, and Chewbacca, all gathered in the cockpit. They all looked at each other in silence. Tears streamed down their faces as they all embraced each other. Their hug warmed the very air around them, and any trace of Darkness appeared to be gone.

"Alright everyone..." Poe began. "Let's go home."

 

\-- _Back in Resistance HQ_

Leia and the rest of the Resistance all rushed outside in amazement. Up in the sky above them was the floating carcass of the destroyed _Finalizer_. Everyone around her cheered. The Resistance fighters all threw their helmets towards the sky, and the Resistance officials simply shook hands with one another. Artoo rushed past her beeping happily, and 3PO followed close behind, "Hey! Wait for me!" He shouted as the two old droids celebrated with the rest of the Resistance.

Leia, still at a loss for words, looked down at the precious Hope in her arms, and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.  
"They did it, Hope...they did it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *more coming soon*
> 
> thanks for reading today's chapter, hope you enjoyed it :)  
> feel free to leave a comment below and lemme know what you thought of it :)  
> any and all feedback is accepted and appreciated :)  
> if there are any spelling/punctuation errors, please let me know and I'll correct them asap :)


	18. The Victory of the Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance (and the galaxy) celebrates the defeat of the First Order...

Poe and his crew all landed near the Resistance Base. As they landed, Resistance members could be seen rushing out to greet them with cheers, to which Jessika and Snap both reacted by hopping out of their X-Wings to greet the happy Resistance members back. Poe and BB8 soon followed behind them as the small rotund droid lowered itself from Poe's X-Wing and rolled past him to greet Artoo and 3PO, who were happy that their friend had made it back in one piece.

The pilots indulged in the celebration as the _Falcon_ began hovering over them and landing. Inside, there was silence. The only noise that could be heard was the Resistance outside, but inside the cockpit, they were all silent. Nothing more had to be said, they all knew what'd happened. They'd won, and the silence was simply a relief from the shouting and screaming of wars. Finally, it began silent outside the _Falcon_ as well. Rey looked out the window and saw that the Resistance, with Leia at the front, was waiting for the passengers to disembark. 

Everyone in the cockpit looked back and forth at each other, as if they were suddenly shy in large crowds. They'd fought for so long, that they'd forgotten what peace was like. But peace wasn't always silence, it was a state of happiness and steadiness. Finally, Chewie, seeming to grow impatient, got up from his seat and wrapped his furry arms around Ben and Luke's necks, hugging them, and then walking the three of them towards the exit ramp of the _Falcon_. As they walked towards the exit, Chewie looked over his shoulder to Finn and Rey, who were holding hands in the cockpit, looking into each other's eyes. He grunted at them, snapping them out of their trance, and gestured for them to follow, and the two of them nodded awkwardly. 

Chewie, Luke, and Ben all exited the _Falcon_ , making their way down the ramp being greeted by Leia and baby Hope, who were standing in front of a crowd of Resistance members. The Resistance all came to attention as they hugged, silently watching the renowned family reunite, finally in a good situation, and not to discuss battle strategies. As they separated, everyone looked onto the _Falcon_ as Rey and Finn walked down the ramp holding hands. The two continued to hold their words as they were approached by General Leia, who, also at a loss for words, simply smiled to them, and handed them their baby...Hope.

Rey took the baby into her arms and held her as if, were she to let go, Hope would disappear. Now, completely forgetting that they were standing infront of a crowd of people, Finn held Rey and Hope in his arms. It was the first time that they'd done such a thing. He was finally with his family again. He was finally home with his wife and daughter. Same with Ben, who after being gone, lost in the Darkness for years, was brought back home simply because of the Light, and Finn, simply because of Hope. 

Finn and Rey, suddenly remembering that they're standing before the entire Resistance, finally separated from each other, and looked towards the crowd watching them. Ben, Luke, and Leia all turned around as well towards the silent crowd. The Resistance remained at attention until Chewbacca let out a loud roar, soon returned with loud cheers from the Resistance as they all threw their helmets towards the sky. The entire planet seemed to light up in joy as the Darkness as they knew it had been destroyed....

 

~o~o~ _Later that evening..._

 

The sun could be seen setting outside the window as Rey and Finn sat on the side of the bed together, each taking turns holding Hope. Both of them were wearing their newly refined clothing, Rey, with her cleaned Jedi outfit, and Finn in his black shirt and pants, with his restored jacket hanging on the door. They were both exhausted and relieved. Finally, there was nothing separating them from each other, nothing and no one there to stop them from taking care of each other. As the baby slowly began to fall asleep, Rey laid her in her cradle next to their bed, tucked her in, and kissed her on the forehead, lulling the baby to sleep. 

Rey made her way back towards the bed, kissing Finn tenderly as she relaxed herself up against the headboard and propped her feet onto Finn's lap, preparing herself for a much deserved, and long awaited slumber. Her eyelids began to weigh heavy as she felt Finn's warm hands on her feet as he looked out the window. She loved the feeling of being in the same room with both Finn, and their baby. It brought a sense of warmth around her as she began to doze. 

Before she could give in to slumber's warm embrace, there was a knock at the door. Finn moved her feet as he got up to answer, and she simply rubbed her eyes and prepared to doze off again. As she lay with her eyes closed, she could hear the conversation happening a few feet away from her still.

"Hey, what're you guys still doing here?" she recognized it was Poe's voice, which was soon followed by BB8's chirping and beeping.

"What do you mean? We're getting ready for bed, Poe." Finn kept his voice low as to not disturb the baby.

"But what about the celebration? It starts in like ten minutes." Her eyes snapped open hearing that. 

In her state of euphoria she'd forgotten about the celebration that Leia and the Resistance was holding for them.

"Aw crap..." Finn replied. "Thanks for reminding us, Poe, we'll be down there in a sec." She heard the door close as she jumped out of bed and put her socks and boots . Finn rushed past her as well, running to the mirror to check his appearance and shake out his jacket. She soon joined him, and the two were both checking themselves in the mirror. They were going to be presented before the entire Resistance. They had to look good.

Finn threw on his jacket, brushing at it frantically before turning to ask her, "How do it look? Do I look alright?" This truly was the exstormtrooper she fell in love with.  
She pitied the anxiousness in his eyes. All this time together and he still sometimes doubted himself.  
She slowly placed her arms around his neck and replied, "You look great, Finn." and pressed her lips against his. He pulled away for a moment and looked her up and down, "So do you..." Before once again connecting their lips together. 

Rey suddenly pulled away, almost forgetting why they were looking in the mirror in the first place. She looked at Finn, "The ceremony." Finn looked back at her, his eyes widened as he was reminded as well. "Right, let's go."  
They both gently kissed the sleeping Hope on the forehead as a Resistance care-taker droid greeted then and entered to room to keep an eye on her. The two then rushed out the door. 

 

_In the Grand Hall_

 

Finn and Rey nervously approached the double doors that led into the Grand Hall. Ben, Poe, Snap, and Jessika all stood at the doors as well waiting for them. They could hear an orchestra playing ceremonial songs as they prepared to enter. Finn and Rey had held each other's hands the entire way, both not planning on letting go. The two guards outside opened the doors for them, and they entered. Inside the Grand Hall were Resistance troopers all standing at attention on either side of the room. With 3PO, Artoo, and BB8 leading the way, they all made their way down the middle of the room in a triangle formation. Ben walked in the front, Finn and Rey were behind him, and Poe, Snap, and Jessika were in the back. They looked ahead, Leia, Luke, Chewbacca, and Admiral Ackbar standing in the front of the Grand Hall. 

As they reached the front, they all lined up in front of Luke and Leia, and the three droids went over to the side of the room. From left to right they knelt in front of them, Jessika, Rey, Ben, Finn, Poe, and Snap. Leia stepped forward towards the group kneeling before her, wearing a beautiful purple dress. Poe, Jessika, and Snap were all awarded the Highest Honors of the New Republic fleet, and given black and gold medals, strictly for their squadron. The troops cheered as the pilots took their spots next to Finn, Rey, and Ben.

As the three pilots stepped back, the three Jedi stepped forward and knelt before the General and the Master Jedi. As they knelt, Leia turned to Luke, who handed her three lightsabers. She first looked toward Finn. 

"Finn Skywalker, for displaying courage, and commitment to the Light, you are awarded the rank of Jedi Knight among the ranks of the New Republic." She handed him a shiny, clean lightsaber hilt. Following the tradition, he ignited the lightsaber, revealing an orange glow. It was the same lightsaber she'd given him before he was captured. "You are hereby given authority to train Hope Skywalker in the ways of the Force." 

He thanked her and then stood at attention, holding his orange lightsaber straight up in the symbol of the Jedi honor, and light.  
Leia then turned towards Rey. 

"Rey Skywalker, for displaying compassion, and dedication to the Light, you are awarded the rank of Jedi Knight among the ranks of the New Republic." She handed her a duel bladed saber hilt. Rey ignited the saber, and two blue beams emitted from either side of the hilt. "You are hereby given authority to train Hope Skywalker in the ways of the Force."

Rey thanked her and stood at attention.  
Finally, Leia turned towards her son. Tears pricked the sides of her eyes as she spoke.  
"Benjamin Solo...for displaying honor, hope, embracing the Light, and renouncing the Darkness, you are awarded the rank of Jedi Master in the ranks of the New Republic." She handed him a lightsaber hilt, it looked familiar for some reason, and it suddenly hit him. The saber, it was his so many years ago, back when he was a child. She'd kept it all these years, waiting for her son to embrace the Light yet again. He eagerly ignited the saber, and a green beam emitted from it. 

"You are hereby given the rank Master under the apprenticeship of Master Luke Skywalker."  
Luke grinned at him, but Leia wasn't done yet. She then put a gold patch on his shirt.  
"You are hereby awarded the rank of Gold Leader, Captain Solo, of the _Millennium Falcon_." Chewie roared in approval, and Finn and Rey hugged him. He'd officially found his place back with his family. 

Finally, the three Jedi, and the three pilots turned around towards the Resistance, and the troopers all saluted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAITT!!!! DON'T GO YET!!! THE STORY IS FAR FROM OVER, TRUST ME, MORE IS YET TO COME SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT UPDATE!!!
> 
>  
> 
> thank you.


	19. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later....

The Resistance had contacted Coruscant about the defeat of the First Order and had arranged with their politicians to re-establish the New Republic there. The Resistance had increased exponentially during that time, and was moving a large section of its members to Coruscant to help them develop the New Republic, while some of the members would stay on D'Qar to help operate the base from there. Simply over the course of one month, hope was spreading across the galaxy, and many had heard of the First Order's defeat, prompting planets everywhere to form ties with the currently forming New Republic, ensuring that this one would last.

Ben and Luke prepare to make their way to Coruscant. There, they will train the next generation of Jedi, and perhaps one day, a new Jedi Council will be made...

~o~o~

Outside of the base, the morning sun shined bright as Leia and her family stood in front of the _Falcon_. Ben, Luke, Artoo and Chewie were prepping for their trip.

As Ben held his mother, he asked her,  
"Goodbye, mother. Are you sure you can't come with us?" 

"Don't worry, Ben. I've just got a few more things to take care of here, and then I'll join you. Just do me a favor and take care of your uncle for me till I get there." 

A grin formed on his face as he replied,  
"Alright, I'll do my best."

"And..." She didn't let go yet. "...I'm proud of you, Ben." she told him.

"...thank you..." he said as he nuzzled his nose into his mother's shoulder. "...thank you for believing in me...and not giving up on me." 

Their emotional moment was soon interrupted as Artoo beeped past them, seeming excited to be apart of this trip to Coruscant. 3PO followed behind him.

"Oh, master Luke, do have a safe trip. And do make sure nothing happens to Artoo please. If anything were to happen I-" 

Luke couldn't help but chuckle at the protocol droid, the same one he'd known for so long, yet he hadn't changed one bit.  
"Don't worry, 3PO, he'll be safe with me. With us." 

Luke then looked towards his sister and the two embraced.  
"The trip won't take long. We'll contact you as soon as we land." Luke said as he hugged his sister, and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Good. I spoke to Lando earlier. He's already there and he'll make all the arrangements for you once you get there. Good luck."

"Thank you, Leia. May the Force be with you..." As separated from his sister, he felt someone else hug him from behind. He turned to face his daughter and Finn. Rey and Luke looked at each other for a moment without saying anything. He knew that after what'd happened before, that she hated the idea of her father leaving again.

"F-father, I-" she started, but Luke put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, Rey....I love you too. And I'm so proud of you..."

"Thank you..."

The two held each other for some time until Luke's gaze landed on Finn, who'd simply watched the two embrace. 

"Take care of the girls for me, 'Big Deal'." He chuckled at him.

"...You got it, sir." Finn couldn't help but grin as Luke pulled him into the hug as well. He'd grown fond of the name. Perhaps it was starting to suit him.

Pretty soon, the three felt two furry arms wrap around them. It was Chewbacca. He'd pulled Leia and Ben into the circle as well and was squeezing tighter every second. It wasn't often that he got the opportunity to do so. The Skywalkers and the Solos weren't often together in one place, so he took advantage of every chance he got.

"Okay, pal.." Leia strained until his tight grip, "We'll miss you to." 

Chewie grunted as he FINALLY let them go. Soon after, Artoo's beeping could be heard from the _Falcon's_ cockpit.  
"Artoo says that the _Millennium Falcon_ is prepped and ready for takeoff." 3PO inquired. 

Leia looked towards the Wookie and her son and brother.  
"Alright, you walking carpet, get your friends and get on there." she grinned

"Whatever you say, 'Princess'" Luke joked as the three of them made their way up the ramp.

"And Luke..." the three of them turned around to face her. "...may the Force be with you." 

"And with you, Leia." And with that, the three of them entered the _Falcon_ , and prepared for takeoff.

"Take care of yourself, my old friend." 3PO said.

 

As the ramp to the _Falcon_ closed, Rey felt Finn lightly tug on her arm.  
"What is it?" she asked.

"I've got to say goodbye to a friend real quick. I'll be right back." Finn ran to the hangar bay section of the base until he reached Black Squadron's division. A line of X-Wings could be seen prepping for takeoff as the pilots waved to Finn as he entered the hangar. Finn searched the hangar until he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Finn!" It was Poe Dameron. He was getting ready to board his Black Wing. They ran up to each other in a rush.

"Hey, Poe. I, uh, just wanted to stop by to wish you good luck on your trip." 

"Thanks pal...We've come a long way since we crash landed on Jakku, huh." He said as placed a hand on Finn's shoulder. 

"Yeah...we've been through a lot together...I'm gonna miss you, Poe." 

"Hey, don't worry. You guys are always free to come visit whenever you want. I'll be waiting for you."

Finn smiled as he heard this. "Thanks, Poe...Hey, that reminds me..." He gestured towards his jacket collar, "Since you're leaving, you sure you don't want this back?"

"Nah, nah, keep it, bud....it suits you." he said as he patted Finn on the shoulder. "...you're a good man, Finn."

"Thanks...thanks for everything." He said as he hugged him.  
"No problem, Finn. Take care of yourself...and your two girls while you're at it." he grinned.

Suddenly, Admiral Ackbar's voice came over the speaker in the hangar. "All pilots, prepare for takeoff. All pilots, prepare for takeoff."

"I guess that's my cue." Poe said as he and Finn separated. "Good luck, Finn. May the Force be with you." 

"You too, pal...you too." As Poe, entered his Black Wing, Finn exited the hangar and made his way back to Rey and Leia.  
The three of them, and C3PO, watched the _Falcon_ slowly rose up in the air alongside other X-Wings and Resistance shuttles. 

Ben Solo, now sitting in the captain's seat of the _Millennium Falcon_ , looked around him and saw Chewbacca sitting in the copilots seat, and Luke sitting in the seat behind him. He then radioed to the Resistance.

"This is **Captain Solo** , is everyone ready?"

Poe's voice came over the comm.  
"This is Black Leader, Black Squadron's ready to go."

Admiral Ackbar's voice could then be heard.  
"Copy that, Black Leader. Gold Leader...you are cleared for takeoff."

"Affirmative. All ships, prepare for lightspeed."

In the backseat, Luke took one more look at Rey and Hope through the window. He closed his eyes, and muttered gently,  
"...we did it, Mara...we did it..."

And with that, Rey, Leia, and Finn watched as the _Millennium Falcon_ , Black Squadron, and Resistance shuttles blinked into lightspeed and disappeared into the stars...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thanks for reading today's chapter :) The story's still not over yet. Trust me, there's so much more to come. This story is very far from over.


	20. The Last Trooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meanwhile, on Hoth....

Approximately two weeks had gone by since the early development of the New Republic had began on Coruscant. Leia had already since left D'Qar to help with the reestablishment process. Ben and Luke were making preparations for the New Jedi Order, and had begun renovating a section of the Republic Base to fit a new Jedi academy for their students. Leia, though having been offered the rank of Senator in the New Republic, politely declined the offer and instead chose to keep her current rank of General of the New Republic military. The position of Senator in the New Republic was then awarded to Lando Calrissian, who'd been on Coruscant at the time of its early development.  


Together, they helped to form alliances with other planets who shared the ideologies of justice, freedom, equality, and hope for the galaxy.  
On Takodana, Chewbacca, along with Maz and other Resistance members, had rebuilt Maz's castle and this time also set up a small Republic outpost within it...

Meanwhile, on D'Qar, Finn and Rey had been left in charge of the Base until Admiral Ackbar returned from Coruscant. Things had been mostly, and thankfully quiet since the defeat of the First Order, and the rise of the New Republic, so Finn and Rey had much more time to spend with each other and Hope. The two of them were outside, a few miles out from the base near a lake, training with wooden staffs. Hope was put in her baby carrier underneath the shade of a tree to keep her comfortable while Finn and Rey practiced their skills. 

After they'd finished their training session, both now sweating and panting, they'd decided to rest by the tree with Hope. Rey reached over and gently took Hope from her cradle and let Hope fall asleep on her chest as she lay flat on the soft grass next to Finn. It was sometimes still hard to believe that the war was over. They didn't know how long the peace would last, so they made the best of it, and cherished every moment. Rey felt Finn's hand move onto hers as they stared at the sun above. 

They simply laid there in a peaceful silence, both simply taking in the moment, before Finn suddenly spoke,  
"Rey?...What do you think will happen to us now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...everything seems to finally be the way we want it...it's so different now. The First Order's gone. Like what will we do now?"

A confident smile formed on Rey's lips.  
"We'll live, Finn. Together. That's what we'll do. That's the only thing we can do. It's what we SHOULD do. Together. Just live, and enjoy every moment of it while it lasts..."

Finn liked the way she made her point. He readjusted himself and kissed her on the cheek before settling back down on his back.  
"You're right, Rey...and if another threat comes, then we'll face it together...right?"

She felt their fingers lace together.  
"Together. All of us." she looked at Hope as she said this, and she and Finn once again shared a kiss before closing their eyes and falling asleep in the soft grass....

\---

~o~o~ **One day before the First Order's defeat** _**(** One month, two weeks, and two days earlier **)**_

The First Order had put him on detention on Hoth. His instability and hatred towards the **traitor** had led to...bad decisions. Attempting to kill one of the First Order's best stormtroopers a day before the attack on D'Qar was a terrible miscalculation on his part. Still, they said they'd pick him up after the attack was complete. So he waited....he waited in the pod that he was dropped in, and hoped that, in the morning, he would be taken back.

The pod's temperature regulator kept his body heat mild, but he was given only a quarter of a ration, an electro-staff, and a blaster pistol to hold out for the night. He tried to save his quarter ration, but after the next morning had come, and with no sign of the First Order, he was forced to eat the only source of nourishment he was given. He couldn't stay in the pod forever. At some point, he'd have to leave the small, canned, structure and look for food, but the temperature on the planet was sub-zero. If he left, he'd have to find a quick source of heat to survive, and his suit wouldn't be able to help him forever. He was wearing standard trooper armor, not snowtrooper armor. 

Two nights later, he sat there in the pod with his eyes closed, but gained no slumber. His situation forbade such necessities as sleep and rest. As he tried to ignore his empty, aching stomach, and keep his eyes closed, he heard a noise. It wasn't a ship, but a guttural growl. As he opened his eyes, he saw the snow flurry on the window of the pod. The snow and the darkness of the night greatly obscured his vision. As he continued to hear the growling, and stared out the window, he made out a figure approaching.

His breathing increased and he could feel sweat forming as the humanoid silhouette continued to trudge to his location. The growling got louder and louder, and suddenly, he could see the figure more clearly. The creature was only a few feet from his pod when it roared at him and raised its arms in attack. He recognized the beast immediately. **It was a wampa**

The wampa viciously slammed its hands against the pod, attempting to break in and devour him. He tried to hold the pod door shut, but soon the wampa had already cracked the window slightly, allowing the cold air to enter the pod. The man reached for his blaster pistol, but the wampa had already ripped the door off of the pod, and grabbed him by the neck. The man screamed behind his helmet as he tried to release himself from the wampa's grasp, but it was for naught as the wampa threw him out of the pod and into the cold snow. 

Adrenaline rushed to him as he scrambled to his feet and saw the beast rushing at him again.  
_run or fight?_ He asked himself. But he was a stormtrooper. The answer was obvious. 

He again reached for his blaster and aimed it at the beasts head. His finger itched on the trigger, but then another thought entered his mind as his motives kicked in.  
_No...you are my enemy. And therefore your punishment must be more painful than a simple shot to the head._  
A quick death for his enemy would be too compassionate for a stormtrooper's foe. As the beast swung at him, he ducked and rolled to the side. After getting his bearings, he took aim at the beasts legs.

He fired two shots. One shot into each of the wampa's knees. The shots sent the wampa collapsing to the frosty ground beneath him and roaring in pain as it desperately flailed its arms in an bloody attempt to move. The wampa then slowly began to crawl towards the trooper, not yet ready to give up his meal. Snow flurried around the two as a sickening smile curled onto the man's face. If it was one thing that the First Order had taught him over the years, it was that his enemies deserve to suffer. 

Though the wampa was clearly defeated, the trooper was, by no means, ready to end the beasts suffering just yet. Instead of killing the wampa, he reached over his back for his electro-staff...

He approached the injured and bloodied wampa, and lifted his staff into the air, before thrusting the electric bolts into the beasts arms multiple times. Any and all traces of pity had left the trooper's very soul completely. He continued to only beat the creature in a way that would not kill it immediately, but would only induce more and more pain as the creature continued to wail in agony. He continued to process of slamming the staff into the wampa, each cry more desperate than the last, each impact more fueled with rage than the last.

Moments passed, and the tortured beast was still alive. The trooper still wouldn't allow the wampa to die. He listened to the anguished cries of the beast as he beat him, until...he snapped...

Finally, full of rage and hatred towards the creature simply living on instinct, he lifted his staff in the air, and beat the wampa's head in. He continuously slammed his staff into the wampa's skull until there was nothing except for a bloodied pulp of flesh and cracked bones lying in the redstained snow. Out of breath and panting, he looked at what he'd done. He looked at his bloody hands, and then at the bloodied corpse of his enemy. A strange thought passes through his mind for a moment as he does so.

The thought passes and he returns to reality as he looks at his pod a few feet from him. The pod was now useless. The temperature regulator had been damaged by the cold air, and he had no food or protection from the cold. The thought then returns to him as he looks back at his blaster pistol, the staff, and then at the dead wampa. He reluctantly goes through with his idea as he uses the wampa's skin for warmth, and decides that he has no choice but to now travel the frozen planet for shelter and food.

He's able to kill a few animals for food, and takes shelter in a nearby cave for the night to recover from his experience...

"We'll see each other again, traitor...I believe that." he said before closing his eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading today's chapter. If there are any spelling/punctuation errors, please let me know in the comments section and I will fix them asap. 
> 
> More coming soon ^^


	21. The Last Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last stormtrooper, upon realizing his current situation, must make a quick change of plans.  
> But would she remember him?...

~o~o~six months later...

Approximately six months had passed with no sign of the Finalizer, and approximately six months had passed since he was left on Hoth. By now, it was clear...the First Order wasn't coming back.

He'd trained himself to scavenge the planet for food and shelter, resting inside of caves for days at a time before moving on and looking for another, and keeping his armor so that the First Order would recognize him when they came back for him. His experience was not without rewards, however. During his time on the planet, he'd become an excellent hunter, and had perfected his survival skills, while at the same time was able to keep his mental stability on par with his physical stability. He had become an apex predator on a foreign planet. He didn't want his skills to die on this planet with him, however. He still had to get off of this cursed block of ice in space.

That was when it happened. That was when he found a ticket off of the rock. During his travels through the snow, he'd stumbled upon a structure. It was a large building, and it appeared to be some sort of outpost or fort. His eyes widened as he frantically sprinted towards the base, and discovered that it was indeed what he'd thought it was. The stories were true.

The stories that he'd heard of the Galactic Empire invading and destroying the Rebellion's hidden outpost on the barren ice planet of Hoth...they were true. And he was there, making his way towards this very outpost himself. He was surprised that it was still at least partially functioning after all this time abandoned in the snow...then again...so was he. As he entered the structure, he made his way through the endless caverns of ice and snow that had enveloped the foundation. After finding a comfortable spot to put his weapons and food, he explored the base in hopes of scavenging it for anything else he could use. And he was successful.

He'd found some old rebel snow uniforms to wear. Though they were somewhat frost-damaged, they were still usable, and he took advantage of anything he could find. He also found some expired rations from decades ago. They wouldn't taste good, or necessarily be considered healthy if eaten in large amounts, but it would be enough to keep him alive...for the moment.

After somewhat settling his hunger to the point where he could think properly, he thought of ways to contact the First Order. After looking through the old Rebellion technology, he found a section of old Rebel comm uplinks. Remembering his training, and his superior intelligence, he was able to jumpstart the "ancient" technology and send out a small, but good enough distress signal to the nearest planet. He continued the pattern of keeping the uplink warm and then tapping some of the wires and plugs with his electro staff to send a current strong enough to emit a signal.

 

~o~o~The Next Morning

 

While sleeping inside one of the bunks of the outpost, he was awoken by a humming coming from outside. Startled by this, he jumped out of bed, still wearing the old Rebellion coat, and grabbed his weapons before running outside into the snow. His blaster was trained on a bright light that emitted from a small shuttle a few feet in front of him. Confusion was on his face as two men wearing uniforms with a symbol similar to the one on the coat he was wearing emerged from the shuttle.

As the two figures approached him, he immediately trained his blaster on them, prompting the two men to halt and put there hands in the air.  
"Stay back!" The trooper shouted. "Who are you!"

"Don't shoot!" one of them shouted. "We're not here to hurt you. We're here because we got your signal. We're here to get you outta here. Come with us." 

He didn't trust the two men, but he lacked any other option, and reluctantly agreed to follow them onto the shuttle. The two men sat in the pilot's and copilot's seat, and the trooper sat in the seat behind them as they began takeoff.

"Man, you're lucky we found you, sir. What's your name?" The pilot asked.

"My designation is FN-2000..."

The copilot was taken aback by his response.  
"FN-2000?...that sounds like a-" He was soon cut off by another question.

"Where are you taking me?" The trooper asked, growing suspicious of his rescuers.

"Um. We're taking you to Coruscant so we can have you checked out and make sure you're okay. Hoth's a pretty rough pl-"

"Coruscant?...Wait. Where's the Finalizer? What about D'Qar?"

"D'Qar? Ah yes, that's where another one of our bases are located, but we prefer to take civilians to Coruscant because that's where the Republic is. May I ask what the Finalizer is-"

"The Republic?! No, that's impossible...the Republic was destroyed...the First Order...didn't we..."

The man in the copilot's seat then looked over his shoulder to look at their passenger.  
"Sir...what do you mean by WE?" He asked suspiciously

The trooper then pulled out his blaster pistol and shot the copilot, realizing that he was with the enemy.

"What are you doing?!" The pilot exclaimed. 

The trooper then pointed the blaster towards the pilot.  
"What happened to the First Order! Tell me!"

The pilot whimpered  
"s-sir...the First Order was destroyed months ago...since then the Republic was formed out of the Resistance..."

"...what do you mean...it was destroyed..." The trooper replied, shocked by his response.

"s-sir...how long were you on that planet..."

The trooper didn't answer for some time. The First Order was gone, destroyed by the Resistance. The thought of the traitor being behind this enraged him. He now answered to no one. Thanks to the traitor, he no longer had a rank, designation, or home. He did, however, have a plan.  
If the traitor was indeed behind this, he'd make him pay. He would go to any lengths to make the traitor suffer. He wouldn't be able to do it alone, though.

He'd have to make certain connections around the galaxy. Get someone to back him up. He'd form a team of people he could trust. Slowly make a name for himself, and finally...  
But who? Who could he trust?...who in the entire galaxy was left for him to trust?  
And then it struck him.  
_Her_

"Change of plans, pilot. Take me to Tatooine." He said firmly.

"w-what?"

"I said take me to Tatooine! Unless you no longer value your life." He said, now poking the blaster at the back of the pilot's head.

"Okay, okay! I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill me please!" The pilot cried as he reached for the controls in front of him.

As the shuttle entered hyperspace, the trooper went over his plan in his head.  
Everyone thought that the Knights of Ren had been eradicated.  
He only hoped that if anyone had survived, it was her.  
And if she was still alive...if there was ANY chance that she was still alive, he hoped that she would still remember him.  
It was a gamble, but it would be worth it.  
It would all be worth it...  
if she, the last of the _Knights_ , would remember him...and the promise they made to each other...

As the shuttle exited hyperspace, he instructed the pilot to land near mos eisley cantina. Upon reaching their destination, FN-2000 shot the pilot, worried that he might alert the Republic of his location. He made his way towards the entrance way of the cantina, but stopped for a moment. 

"Well...here goes nothing." He said this, and entered the wretched hive of scum and villainy. Looking around, he saw various types of creatures all around him. The sight disgusted him, but he remembered his plan. **Find her**. Before he even moved his feet, he heard a clanging sound. A fight. Pushing and shoving his way towards the origin of the sound, he saw a familiar figure. 

It was a slender woman, whose blonde hair came down to about her shoulders. She was facing away from him and dominantly stood over an unconscious Rodian in a fighting stance. He examined her attire and knew it had to be her. The black armor, the open sleeves, the duel blasters at her sides, the fingerless gloves. It was her, it had to be.

The woman, still facing away from him, casually strode back towards her table, the table she was at before she was harassed by the Rodian. As she sat down, the other patrons who were watching the fight all went back to their drinks and resumed their various conversations. 

Realizing that he was still just awkwardly standing there watching her, FN-2000 took a deep breath before making his next move.

 _If that's really you...please remember me..._  
He thought to himself as he steadily made his way towards the woman's table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thanks for reading today's update. I hope you enjoyed it. If there are any spelling/punctuation errors, please let me know and I will correct them asap. 
> 
>  
> 
> **To Be Concluded**


	22. The Remnants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _they will know who we are_

He approached the woman's table, carefully stepping over the Rodian's body on the way there. Cantina noise suddenly grew quiet as he reached her table and stood next to her. The woman kept her gaze downwards towards her drink, neglecting to give the man standing next to her even a simple glance. Finally, FN-2000 let out a simple _Ahem_ to break the silence between them. The woman still fixed her gaze away from the man, but eventually had to reluctantly acknowledge him.

"Well?" She began. "You here to start another fight? Your buddy's over there." She took a sip of her drink as she cocked her head towards the unconscious Rodian that rested a few feet from them. 

FN-2000 let out a soft chuckle.  
"Believe me, I'd be a fool to pick a fight with someone like you...Zanya Ren." 

The woman, jarred by his response, slammed her drink down in irritation and replied firmly...  
"Trust me, pal, the _Knights of Ren_ are extinct. All of them. Just like the First Order, and just like-"

"You and me?" He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head up as her body completely tensed by his touch. She thought his voice sounded somewhat familiar, but kept her gaze straight ahead. She was almost ready for another fight. She felt his hand gently move upwards towards her hair.

"You don't know me..." She replied. "You don't know anything about me." For a moment, she considered reaching for her blaster pistol.

"Trust me, I know more about you than you've allowed anyone else to know." He cupped her hair in his palm. "Morgan..." 

Her eyes widened as she slowly turned her head to look up at the man. Shock filled her spirit as she stood up from her seat to face him. They now stood face to face.  
"Zeroes...Zeroes, is that you?" Her eyes glistened as she slowly reached up and cupped his scarred face in her hands.

"Mostly..." he referenced his many scars and bruises. "...but that doesn't matter right now. What happened to you?"

Her face went neutral face as she lowered her hands.  
"I escaped. Like we both said we were going to do. Remember that? The promise?" Her voice was somewhat unwelcoming.

His voice grew firmer as his eyes looked at their feet.  
"That wasn't my fault. I wanted to escape with you. I wanted to fake my death when we had the chance...but...the traitor...he was there..."

"You wanted revenge. For Slip and Nines...I get it." 

"I wanted revenge for all of them, Morgan. All the people he betrayed and murdered. It was what he deserved. It's what all of them deserved."

She closed her eyes and tilted her head down.  
"And what happened?...what happened after I...after I died?"

His throat suddenly felt dry as he tried his best to speak. His shame melted his voice.  
"They wouldn't listen to me, Morgan." His voice shook for a moment. "I tried to kill him, but they took him back. They took him back, all because of Snoke's foolish plan. And you see what happened to them. They were wiped out..."

"Zeroes?" 

"I bet you he was behind it, too...I bet you it was that blasted traitor as well...I bet you he turned on them again and destroyed them...All of them!" 

"Zeroes..."

"They're gone, Morgan! They're dead! They're all gone because they wouldn't listen to me!" 

"Zeroes!" He felt a sting as she smacked him across the face. He looked at her confused, and then around them and saw some of the other cantina patrons looking at them. He felt her tug his hand as she led him out of the cantina. When they'd got a comfortable distance away from the rest of the noise of the cantina, she stepped in front of him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Tell me what happened to you, Zeroes." Her voice was caring, but assertive.

"They...they left me on Hoth after I...I tried to kill him, Morgan. They ruled my actions as instability, the result of being stuck aboard the _Finalizer_ for such a long period of time. I just didn't feel like we were safe being stuck on that ship with... **him**. I don't know how long I was there...it felt like an eternity...but that's why I came straight to you once I get off."

"Why?"

"Because I need your help." 

"With?..."

"Look, Morgan," His voice again became firmer. "I know that someone like you wouldn't just run and hide when our enemies have risen. If this...New Republic is really as big as I think it is, you must know something about it. You must have some sort of connections set up."

An innocent, but fake grin formed on Morgan's lips.  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What does it matter?" she said as she folded her arms.

He put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Because if Skywalker and his daughter are still alive, then that means that they're probably raising the new generation of Jedi as we speak. If that happens, then Slip, Nines, the _Knights of Ren_ , all of their deaths will mean nothing. I plan on making sure that that doesn't happen." 

"How? By starting another war?"

"The Jedi are the reason for all these wars in the first place, Morgan. This endless battle between the sides of the Force...it's all pointless and miserable. If we can get rid of the Jedi, we can get rid of the Force. If we can make people realize that the Force is nothing but a trigger for chaos, then the galaxy will finally be at peace."

"Okay, so even if I do have some connections, what difference would it make? How would we manage to go against the Jedi? Against an army?"

"Remember the stronghold? You and I almost killed a Jedi together. We probably would've been able to if it hadn't been for-"

"You'll need a team." She interrupted. As she said this, 4 other figures suddenly walked up behind her. They all had varying armor and weaponry based on their different cultures and species. She then continued,  
"And lucky for you, my 'connections' just might work. But how big are you planning on making this?"

He looked at Morgan's associates and was satisfied with what he saw. They all looked intimidating and mysterious enough to work with, and if they knew Morgan and her expectations, then they had to be skilled in melee and blaster combat.  
"Not big at all. I don't want the New Republic to have a large target. We're dealing with an entirely new regime, Morgan. They can't know we're after them yet."

She leaned into him and rested her head against his chest.  
"So what can we do, Zeroes?" 

"We'll start fresh. We'll have to. We need to find someone who's willing to hire us for...work suiting our skill sets."

Edzy, one of Morgan's associates, entered the conversation.  
"Bounties?" 

"Exactly. We'll make some deals with whoever's paying the most. They'll supply us with the credits and weaponry we need when the time comes."

"I heard Tuhil the Hutt is looking for some skilled workers." 

"Alright, but only if he agrees to keep us anonymous. We have to stay completely under wraps until-"

"Done." The figure clicked a button on his wrist, which make a small beeping sound. He'd sent a signal to Tihul the Hutt, alerting him that his anonymous workers were willing to begin. 

Zeroes was more than impressed with Morgan's connections. He knew that someone like her would have a plan. It wasn't like her to simply give up and stagnate. After discussing their next mission, Zeroes led them back to the stolen Republic shuttle. Before they embarked on their journey, Morgan's associates agreed to make some changes to Zeroes' stolen Republic shuttle until they found a new, suitable ship to claim.

Zed, one of Morgan's associates, and an expert engineer, made some adjustments to the Republic shuttle, such as deactivating the shuttle's homing beacon, and installing a new cloaking device onto the shuttle's mainframe. Jace, another one of Morgan's associates, added a black paint job to the Republic shuttle's outside, making the shuttle black and white. Applain, Morgan's right hand man, agreed to pilot the ship to their various destinations once Jace and Zed were finished with their modifications. 

As Morgan's team made their preparations to the shuttle, she and Zeroes sat next to each other in the backseat. As she leaned on his shoulder, she placed her hand on his.  
"We finally escaped the First Order, my love."

"Yes we did. But our destinies are just beginning. In time, the Republic, the Jedi, and all who come after will bow before us.."

"Or they will suffer for it." A sinister smiled curled onto the woman's purple lips.

"Yes. They will know suffering when we've torn them apart from the inside out. Nothing will stop us when our enemies are at our feet."

Jace and Edzy then boarded the shuttle and sat in front of them. As they settled into their seats, Applain began the takeoff sequence. 

Morgan turned to face Zeroes and kissed him on the lips.  
"Poor creatures....the Jedi. They live their lives as if their peace will last forever. They've no idea what lurks in the shadows around them." 

"Don't worry, my love. When the time is right, they will know who we are..." He said as he stroked her hair.

"And who are we, my love?"

_We are what remains behind them. We are what they thought they left behind. We are the fears of their past lives. We are the ashes of the First Order. We are all that remains._

The shuttle lifted off of the ground, and blinked into the stars above....

 

 

"We are the Remnants..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thanks for reading the final chapter of Star Wars: Dawn of Hope.  
> I had an amazing experience writing it, and I hope you enjoyed this story.  
> As you can see, this is part 1 of the _Shades of Light_ series, which means that the story is far from over! Stick around for part 2!


End file.
